Just Being Friendly, Love
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: For centuries, supernatural creatures have lived among us. There are vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers, witches and even hybrids. Oh, and let's not forget about the angels. Kol/OC. Set from S3 Episode 15 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit of a random idea about Kol/OC, even though I do ship Kol/Bonnie. Hopefully it will work out because I'm really into the idea of this. So, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Well disclaimer, you tormented me through The Hunger Games, Twilight, Ice Age, The Chronicles of Narnia, The Animals of Farthing Wood and now this. It pains me to say this, but I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. The only character I do own is Jessica. This will be the only disclaimer I put up; putting them on all the chapters is effort.**

For centuries, supernatural creatures have lived among us. There are vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers, witches and even hybrids. Let's not forget the angels, who are very discrete. They do not harm anyone, unless in self defence. Jessica has been an angel of the Fell family for centuries, protecting them and keeping them safe. She even stayed with Logan for a while. Now, she stayed with Meredith Fell. They were close, even though Jessica who looked 18 was thousands of years old, they were like sisters. Jessica is not a typical angel; she doesn't walk around with massive fluffy wings. As a matter of fact, apart from eternal life of protecting the Fell family tree, is very human like.

"Jess, get ready. We're going." Meredith said outside Jessica's bedroom door, interrupting her reading.

"Why? Where are we going?" Jessica curiously asked from the inside of her room as she put my book down and shrugged on her leather jacket.

"The Grill. I don't know what time I'll be back, so it might be best if you come." Meredith replied, grabbing her keys. As she did so, Jessica walked out of her bedroom whilst pulling on her boots.

"Honestly, Mere," Jessica said with a smirk, "I'd be fine on my own. Unless someone has an angelic blade, which is pretty hard to find, I'm not going to get killed." Jessica chuckled as they walked out the door. "I could do with a drink, anyway."

"You may be thousands of years old, but the drinking age is still 21." Meredith said in a low tone with a smirk.

"I could pass at 21!" Jessica protested. The two Fell's walked out the building; Meredith unlocked her car and Jessica climbed in, followed by Meredith. "I suppose I should say sober. Just in case you and your date get drunk and need a sober driver." Jessica smiled slightly.

They arrived at The Grill; Meredith immediately went over to Alaric. "Yeah, that's great! Drag me here and abandon me, love you too, Mere!" Jessica said to Meredith before she was too far away to here. The brunette walked up to the bar, ignoring the Originals that were sitting not far from her. She was warned about them, someone she does not want to talk to. "Hey, Matt!" Jessica beamed at one of her best friend's who was currently serving behind the bar. Her other best friend was Jeremy. Caroline was a good friend of hers as well, and so were Elena and Bonnie. "Could I get an orange juice? Oh, and put the charge on this." She smiled innocently, handing Matt Meredith's credit card.

Matt studied the card then glanced at Jessica. "Jess, are you allowed to use your sister's credit card?"

Jessica chuckled nervously, "Of course I am! Well... I mean..." Jessica stumbled, then smiled. "Look, she's not letting me drink alcohol. As she reminded me earlier, drinking age is still 21. I have to be her sober driver as well. She also dragged me out here for no reason so she could go on a date with Alaric and abandon me."

Matt gave the credit card back to Jessica. "It's on the house, Jess." Matt smiled and gave her glass of orange juice. Jessica smiled thankfully at him and took a sip.

After a while, Meredith walked over to her. "I'm going over there to play a bit of pool. You coming?"

"I might as well, since I have nothing better to do." Jessica smirked slightly and followed Meredith over to the pool table. However, she did not play. Instead, she sat down at one of the tables near by and watched Meredith instead. It would be useless for Jessica to get involved, games like this weren't one of her high points. She was peacefully fiddling with her hair, until one of the Originals caught her attention. He was walking over to Meredith.

"A woman of you calibre ought to choose more suitable company," Kol said with a smirk as he walked over to Meredith who hit a billiard ball with the cue. "What's your name, love?"

"None of your business." Meredith replied in a hateful tone as she walked around the pool table, getting ready to shoot again.

"Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol." Kol bravely remarked as he moved around to her.

"Why don't you get lost, Kol?" Meredith asked through her gritted teeth, hitting another billiard ball.

"And why would I do that?" Kol asked, Meredith begun to walk away, past Jessica who was listening to the whole 'conversation'. Jessica noticed Alaric slowly walk over. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." He moved his hand up to Meredith's cheek, she quickly hit it away.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost." Alaric interrupted.

"Pretty sure I don't care." Kol replied, not turning around.

Alaric swiftly daggered Kol, causing him to start desiccating. "Next time, take a hint." Alaric muttered, Meredith walked back over to the pool table.

Jessica jumped up out of the chair and walked over to her. "That was a close one. Nice work on the bitchy attitude, by the way!"

"Calm it, Jess." Meredith said with a smirk. "It was all part of the plan."

"Whatever. Either way, that was very entertaining." Jessica smirked slightly. "Now, are you going to teach me how to play this thing?"

"It's called pool." Meredith said with a chuckle. "I can't believe over all these centuries, you haven't learnt to play pool."

"You know I'm useless at sports!" Jessica defended. "Well, this isn't really a sport, is it? Because sports are like, football, basketball, gymnastics, all the other things I'm useless at. The only sports I can do are on Wii Sport or Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games! And, this, well... This is literally just standing and hitting a ball with a stick so-"

"Jess, shut up!" Meredith said, her eyes looking towards the back door of The Grill. "Kol is walking back in, where's Ric?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there!" Jessica pointed out. Meredith just rolled her eyes and grabbed her by the wrist, taking her over to the door. She saw Alaric, knocked out on the steps. "I better get him back to ours to treat him. Are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay. If that's okay?" Jessica enquired.

Meredith fiddled around in her pocket, then fished out her car keys. "I'll take Ric's car." She said, giving Jessica the car keys.

Jessica took the keys and put them into the pocket of her leather jacket. "Call me if you need anything," she smiled slightly and headed back into The Grill. There wasn't a lot to do at home. She walked back over to the bar, in hope to at least talk to Matt.

Kol saw Jessica sitting on her own; he recognised her from earlier and walked over to her, taking a seat beside her. "I didn't quite catch your name earlier." He said with a smirk.

"That's because I didn't talk to you and you didn't talk to me. Let's keep it that way." Jessica said, not turning to face him.

"Now, now. We can all live in this town in peace." Kol said with a smile. "I'm Kol. You are?"

"Not interested." Jessica said with an eye roll.

"Feisty. I like it." Kol replied. "A Fell, right? One of the Founding Families."

"Yes. Although I have no idea why it would concern you." She muttered.

"Just being friendly, love." Kol replied.

"Don't 'love' me. You're an Original; I have no interest in being friends with you." Jessica said between gritted teeth.

"You're not human, then. So, what are you?" Kol curiously asked. "Vampire? Werewolf? Witch? What about one of Niklaus' little Hybrids?"

"I'm sorry, are you still here? I think I made it clear I'm not interested. Didn't you take a hint from when my sister's boyfriend staked you?" Jessica rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I preferred it when I was sat here alone."

"Ah, so that delicious woman was your sister. If only she was as beautiful as you," Kol complimented.

"If only you and your family would leave Mystic Falls, how lovely would that be?" Jessica retorted with a smirk.

"I have a feeling you don't like me very much." Kol grinned. "Let's start over, shall we. Kol Mikaelson, you are?"

Jessica hesitated for a moment, then smirked slightly. "Annette Fell."

"What a lovely name you have," Kol smiled. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Can't. I've gotta stay sober. I guess this means you've got to leave." She replied, he just smirked again.

"Nonsense, love. They still have orange juice. You should know, you drank it earlier." Kol clicked his fingers for Matt to come and serve them. He came over and saw Jess. "Be a mate and get me and this lovely lady a drink, will you?"

"Um... Sure... You alright, Jess?" Matt asked, seeing the wary look on her face.

Jessica frowned slightly. "Matt!" She hissed.

"Ah, so your name isn't Annette. Is Jess short of Jessica?" Kol asked with a smirk.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "If I'm having a drink with you, I'm going to need something stronger than an orange juice."

"In that case, two whiskies please, mate." Kol said to Matt who turned to get the drinks. "Now, Jess, I know you don't really like me. You have to understand, I've been dead for centuries. I have no friends. Be a first?"

"Why me? There are many other people here." Jessica pointed out.

"You seem to stand out from the lot," he said with a smile as he took the two drinks from Matt, sliding one along to her.

"Why are you being so nice? The only nice one in your family in Elijah. Klaus is a dick, Finn is a delirious idiot, Rebekah is a bitch, your mother is an old cow and you're a cocky-arrogant little boy. I've heard about your father, as well. From what I've heard, he's a complete asshole." Jessica said, sipping her drink.

"Well, you're certainly confident. You're obviously not mortal." Kol guessed, taking a sip of his whisky. "But you're not a vampire or hybrid?" Jessica just shook her head. "Interesting. Niklaus can be a dick at sometimes, I'll give you that. And my sister is bitch. Elijah isn't all good and my mother does what is best for us."

"You have no idea, do you?" Jessica asked with a chuckle. "Your so called mother has connected you and your siblings with a spell. If one of you dies, you all do."

"Why would you tell me this?" Kol questioned.

"Just being friendly, love." Jessica replied smirked and finished her drink.

"Would you like another?" Kol asked, changing the subject.

"I should probably go home." Jessica said, jumping off of the chair. "Thanks for the company, though. I hope you liked the truth about your mother." Jessica smirked slightly; about to walk away before Kol grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Wait. Will I ever see you again?" Kol asked, looking at her.

Jessica glanced down at Kol's hand then back up to him. "That's for you to decide." When he let go, she walked away, only looking back once.

**vVv**

"How's Alaric holding up?" Jessica asked as she walked into the house, putting the keys down on the table.

"Resting. No severe injuries, luckily." Meredith replied with a relieved smile.

"Well, I'm going to have a long hot bath. Hopefully it will rid me of Kol Mikaelson's vampire germs." Jessica said, laughing lightly.

"Wait, Jess. Kol spoke to you?" Meredith asked, looking straight at Jess with a concerned expression.

"Ugh, yeah." Jessica rolled her eyes. "I first told him that my name is Annette, but then Matt dropped me in on it when he was checking that I was okay. I told him the truth about what I thought of him and his family, what Esther's true intentions were and a few sarcastic remarks. I'm fine, though. Trust me. Just focus on getting Alaric better."

**vVv**

Meanwhile, Kol was checking into a hotel in Mystic Falls. He hadn't long escape from Klaus and Elijah, who made him go to find their mother. For now, anyway; if Klaus needed his help, all he had to do is ask. As Kol sat down on the bed, he thought to himself. Something intrigued him about Jessica; what is the fact that even with her bitchy comments, he could never kill her? Or had it something to do with whatever supernatural being she is?

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he turned to the only person who would know information about something like this. "Niklaus! Yeah... Sorry about earlier, element of surprise, I suppose."

"And where are you now, Kol?" Klaus asked.

"I... left town. Just for a while. Thought I'd go on a little road trip. If you need anything from me, just contact me and I'll do it. Anyway, I have a question. Apart from vampires and hybrids, what other immortal creatures are there?" Kol casually asked.

"Sometimes witches can expand their life, they age slower. The only others that I know of are demons and angels, but they're only in old tales. Why do you need to know, anyway? What are you up to?" Klaus questioned.

"Nothing!" Kol quickly said. "Would demons look evil?"

"Kol, why do you need to know? To answer your question, yes, they would. Now answer mine." Klaus asked, once again.

"I'm just curious!" Kol defended. "What do you know about angels?"

"Angels... Based on old tales, they're not what you would think. They don't have wings or a halo. Some of them can be very gentle creatures, others can be rather aggressive. It is very hard to kill them, unless you have an angelic blade. A lot of the time, they have been brought into a family to protect the whole descendents, which is why they are immortal." Klaus explained.

"Great. And what do you know about the Fell family?" Kol asked.

"What is it with all these questions? What do the Fell family have to do with all this? I'm not answering anymore questions, Kol. Google is your friend." Klaus ended the call before Kol could say anything.

"Google is your friend," Kol mimicked to himself. Never the less, he turned to Google for the rest of his questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Jessica has a lot of abilities/strengths but this is what I read about angels online, so. And there were a lot of them, I just narrowed it down to the most interesting and she won't use all of them.**

It had been a long day for Jessica. It was mostly due to barely getting any sleep due to Meredith shooting Alaric, in self-defence, of course. All her friends were busy and someone can only watch so much of Jeremy Kyle and Keith Lemon. She'd agreed to meet Meredith from work so they could go out, probably shopping. She walked through the town square, quite peacefully and happy by herself.

"Fancy seeing you here, love." A voice said from behind her, soon enough, Kol was standing right beside her.

"Seriously? You again?" Jessica asked with an eye roll as she stopped walking.

"Jessica Elizabeth Fell, 'born' into the Fell family in 1597 on the 12th of July. Over the decades, you have been protecting the Fell family to ensure that no harm would come to them from vampires. You and Meredith have formed a close bond; close enough you might as well be sisters. You are an angel, without wings though you are still beautiful. Your strengths and abilities are immortality, soul reading, telepathy, healing and something to do with moving things with the mind. Your weaknesses are hex bags, holy fire, the exorcism chant and my personal favourite, the angelic blade." Kol smirked at her frown then added, "Just being friendly, love."

"You stalker!" Jessica exclaimed, frowning.

"I'm not a stalker. I'm just... Interested. In all my years as a vampire I've never met an angel, let alone heard of them." Kol defended with a shrug.

"That's because your psychotic brother kept you in a box throughout most of, what could have been, your life." Jessica pointed out.

"Let's not go there, shall we?" Kol said with a cheeky smile.

"Right. Well, I really must be going. I have to meet my sister and you're not exactly my favourite person to me talking to right now. So, don't tell anyone – including your family – about the whole 'Jess is an angel' thing and there won't be any dead Originals." Jessica replied innocently.

Kol just smirked. "How about we make a deal? I don't tell anyone about what you are if you go on a date with me."

"Oh my God! Really?" Jessica exclaimed. "You can't tell Klaus, okay? He will kill me."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Kol smirked and thought for a second. "Why would my brother kill you?"

"He'll know how. He'd kill anyone and you know that." Jessica pointed out, frowning slightly. "One drink; at The Grill. Now, I must go, before anyone important see's me with you." Jessica quickly walked away before he could stop her.

"Tonight then?" Kol called out.

"If I must," Jessica replied then walked up to Mystic Falls Hospital.

When Jessica arrived at the hospital, Meredith was already waiting at her car, looking rather impatient.

"You're 15 minutes late. Where have you been?" Meredith immediately asked.

"Sorry, Mere," Jessica apologised as she walked up to her. "Kol Mikaelson got in my way, again. Do you want to know the best part? He's gone all stalker mode and found out most of my personal details! Better yet, I have been forced into going on a date with him otherwise he'd go and tell the Original Dick about what I am."

"Just don't go, Jess. Stand him up. He's a jerk and an Original. You can't trust him." Meredith warned and got into her car.

Jessica climbed into the passenger seat of the car, pulling her seatbelt on. "A deal's a deal. I can't stand him up."

"Whatever you do, don't befriend him." Meredith said and started driving into town.

**vVv**

That evening, Jessica drove the The Grill – in her own car, this time. She walked inside and saw Kol already sitting at a table. 'Stupid Original, always ahead of everything.' She thought to herself then walked over to him, with the slight roll of her eyes. "Right, let's just get this over with because my sister isn't 100% happy about me meeting up with you and I don't want to." Jessica said as she sat down.

"If you didn't want to come, then why did you even ask?" Kol innocently asked.

"You practically blackmailed me. You would have told your stupid family about what I am." Jessica hissed angrily.

"I wouldn't have told my family, I just knew it was a way of getting you to go on a date with me." Kol smirked deviously.

"You bastard..." Jessica muttered under her breath.

"Darling, I'm a vampire. My hearing is very good; I can hear you muttering under your breath." Kol pointed out.

"State the obvious, much?" Jessica replied sarcastically. "I do know the abilities of a vampire. Muttering is just so much more fun."

"You are a piece of work." Kol admitted. "Tell me more about this angel business. How come you don't have wings?"

"I suppose we have nothing better to talk about," Jessica rolled her eyes slightly. "Fine. I'll tell you. You know every family has an angel, right? For protection. Well, most of them do – mainly families like the founding families. Apparently I'm the last remaining one that is protecting one on of the founding families, but still. We can't walk around with wings; we have to be very subtle. This is why the witches done a spell; only when we go back home will we have our wings again."

"Home as in...?" Kol trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Home as in where all the angels originate from; the clouds. And don't even think of laughing." Jessica warned.

"Wasn't going to," Kol raised his hands in defence. "Why are you the last remaining angel of-?"

Jessica quickly interrupted. "Is this like a game of 20 questions or something?" She raised an eyebrow. "To answer your question, all the others were scared off. I was the only one willing to stay. As far as I know, I'm the only angel in town."

"What scared them all off?" Kol asked, blatantly pushing his luck. "Nothing can kill you... Let me rephrase that, nothing that is easy to get hold of."

"An angel hunter was about, during the 1900s. It was either they leave and survive, stay and survive or possibly get killed." Jessica explained. "Although it's very hard to identify an angel, he had his ways. Holy water can burn our skin, holy fire can trap us and he just happened to have an angelic blade."

"And you survived it," Kol admired.

"I'm the only one that had enough courage to stay and enough sense to continue a normal life." Jessica shrugged slightly. "Now, enough with the angel questions. It's driving me crazy!"

"I just have one more question... Why would someone want to hunt an angel?" Kol asked.

"Sometimes, when protecting their family, they killed. There's also like, evil angels who just kill for the sake of it. I call them Satan's Angels." Jessica nodded.

Suddenly, a friend of Jessica's, Charlotte came running over to the table. "Jess!" Charlotte wailed, "Matt Donovan just tried to kill me!"

"Well isn't this interesting," Kol smirked.

Charlotte glared at him, "I don't know you!" She practically screamed and turned back to Jessica. "He gave me a hot chocolate and I didn't know it was going to be hot so when I drank it, my tongue got burnt!" She complained.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Well of course it's going to be hot! It's hot chocolate, what do you expect? Honestly, what are we going to do with you?"

Charlotte frowned then noticed who Kol was. "Hey, you're the baby Original! That's what me and Jess call you!" Charlotte happily said.

"Is that so?" Kol smirked. "Do you like to talk about me, Jess?" Jessica just shot him a glare.

"That doesn't mean we like you!" Charlotte pointed out. "Your brother is hot, though. The nice one. Not the dickhead, although he is hot too but he likes Caroline. Wait... Jess, why are you hear with him? Oh my God! Are you dating?"

"No!" Jessica quickly answered. "He blackmailed me. Now, go away, Char. Shoo, go." Jessica pushed Charlotte away and she ran off. "Meet Charlotte, the insane one."

"If she's the insane one, then what one are you?" Kol asked with a smirk. "Are you the baby angel?"

"No. You'll have to guess," Jessica challenged.

Kol jumped to the chance of guessing. "You're the hot one, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to be big headed and say I'm hot. Let's just say, I'm the mature but fun one." Jessica nodded.

"I know what one I am of my family; and I'm not the baby!" Kol quickly protested. "I'm definitely the hot one."

Jessica laughed, "Sure; whatever helps you sleep at night. Before you can even attempt to compliment me again, I'm leaving. I kept my side of the deal, you keep yours. Okay? Great."

"Wait one second," Kol said, stopping her from leaving again. "We're friends, right?"

"Well..." Jessica thought for a moment, "I'd say close to acquaintances. Goodbye, Kol." Jessica made a quick escape and left The Grill, collecting Charlotte on her way out.

Kol stayed where he was seated; he had never felt this way about a girl before. Usually he would just have sex with them then make a meal out of them. Jessica was different. He didn't want to use her, or eat her, for that matter. He actually wanted to become friends with her, maybe more but she didn't seem very happy with the idea.

"Brother," Elijah said as he sat where Jessica sat before she left. "I thought I told you to leave the local girls alone. They don't want any part of your silly games, especially Jessica. She's a lovely girl and does not need breaking by you."

"Calm down, Elijah." Kol replied, looking up at his brother. "I do not wish to play games with her, only to be her friend."

"Which she clearly does not want." Elijah stated.

"Yet," Kol corrected him. "I mean no harm to her, brother."

"Then, makes sure it stays that way." Elijah muttered and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Set a few days after Kol visited Jeremy in Denver which is when they all say goodbye to Alaric.**

It was 10AM on a Saturday morning and Jessica was still fast asleep in bed; Meredith was at the hospital. The sound of her phone ringing woke her up. She groaned and looked at the caller I.D., which was 'Unknown'.

"Whoever this is, call back later when I'm actually awake." Jessica muttered down the phone.

"Hello, love. Did I wake you?" It was Kol. Great.

Jessica was now fully awake and sat up in her bed. "How did you get my number?"

"Your pal Jeremy gave it to me... Well, I looked through his phone and stole it." Kol confessed.

"What did you do to Jeremy? Kol, I swear, if you've hurt Jeremy I will get hold of a dagger from the White Oak and drive it through your heart without hesitation." Jessica threatened.

Kol chuckled. "Calm down, love. Jeremy's fine. Let me in, will you?"

"You're at my house now? Oh my God!" Jessica complained and ended the call. She dragged herself out of bed and opened the front door. "Seriously, go away. You're a stalker, okay and you won't leave me alone which makes you a-"

"Come on; give me a chance, Jess." Kol almost begged, interrupting her.

"You're a vampire. Vampires can't be trusted. Especially not Originals. Besides, I don't really trust anyone." Jessica pointed out, rolling her eyes. "Just give me a minute, alright?" Jessica slammed the door shut and went back into her room. After getting dressed into her skinny jeans, brown boots, black top and black jacket she pulled her hair into a pony tail. Reluctantly, she walked back to the front door and opened it once again, hoping that Kol would have left. He hadn't. "What do you want, Kol?"

"I just want to get to know you more. Hang out with me. Can you at least let me in?" Kol asked.

"I can't. For a start, Meredith would go mad. We don't invite vampires in. And, like I said, I can't trust you." Jessica pointed out.

Kol wasn't going to give up that easily. "Instead of me getting to know more about you, why don't you get to know more about me?" Kol persuaded. "Are you going to let me in?"

"No, you're not coming in." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"So I can come in?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"No." Jessica said, shaking her head. "You really are annoying, you know that?" Jessica laughed lightly.

"Is that a smile, I see?" Kol teased. "What is your problem with me? Apart from that I'm an Original vampire and I apparently can't be trusted." Kol smirked when Jessica stayed silent; making it obvious she couldn't think of any other reasons. "I think I made my point. What were your plans for today?"

"Sleep," Jessica smirked slightly. "I was going to make cupcakes or watch a film."

"Can I join you?" Kol asked hopefully.

"Do I have a choice? Fine, you can come in as long as my sister doesn't find out. And I'm just going to say now that this doesn't mean that we're friends, you can't come in whenever you want and this is the only time you're ever coming into my house." Jessica said with a slight eye roll. "But, I am not watching a film or making cupcakes with you."

"Then what are we going to do?" Kol asked as he walked in with a grin.

"I am going to teach you how to be an American teenager and give you a coolness injection." Jessica smirked slightly. "Starting with one small tip; make the most of living as a teenager, even if you're not going to age. Life gets serious, enjoy it whilst you still can." Jessica said, starting up her laptop. "How do you feel about Elijah being your father?"

"Hold on, what?" Kol asked as he sat beside her.

"He's the nice one and you'd need a parent or guardian to get enrolled." Jessica shrugged innocently as she typed on her laptop. "If Rebekah can go to school, so can you. Do you want to be a Senior with me? Of course you do."

"I don't want to go to school, though." Kol complained.

"Stop being a baby about it! Do you want to be friends or not?" Jessica asked with a smile; knowing the answer. "And Elijah should get a letter in a couple of days about you attending Mystic Falls High."

"Great!" Kol said sarcastically.

"Another thing, you have to know at least a few musical artists that are good. My suggestions are; Emeli Sande, Katy Perry, The Wanted, McFly and Rihanna. Don't be afraid to download them off iTunes." Jessica suggested.

"So, is today about you telling me what to do?" Kol asked with an unpleased look.

Jessica thought for a moment then nodded. "Basically, yeah. You'll be fine at school though. Stick with me and your Senior year will be perfect."

"Are we friends now then, love?" Kol asked with a smile.

"Sure, whatever. I mean, you're not going to leave me alone until we are so whatever. Right, so school. You're going to have to be careful. There are a lot of jerks there and from what I've heard you would gladly rip off their heads if they annoyed you. Don't do that." Jessica said, shaking her head.

"I'll just compel them to walk into a door repeatedly then." Kol joked with a smirk.

"No! No compelling, snacking on people in the gym or hooking up with hot girls in the janitor's closet." Jessica said with a frown.

"Yes, boss." Kol smirked.

"Also, the number 69 is now funny and if someone laughs at it, you have to understand why." Jessica nodded then noticed Kol's confused expression. "It's a sex position."

"Could you demonstrate, love?" Kol quickly asked with a grin.

"No! Just, know that it's a sex position and all of the immature people giggle at the number '69'." Jessica stated. "One more tip from the book of 'Being A Vampire In High School' by Caroline Forbes, don't wear your breakfast to school. You don't want people questioning why you have a blood stain on your shirt."

"You talk a lot. I think I am actually getting a headache." Kol said with a light laugh.

"Rude. Now, come on. We're going shopping." Jessica said, jumping up as she shut the laptop down. "I'm giving you a make-over, pretty boy."

"I must say, I do like that nickname, love." Kol said with a smirk.

Jessica glared at him. "Don't take it as a compliment. Think of it as another way of me saying you're big headed."

"Big headed?" Kol frowned as he followed her out the door. "It's not my fault if I'm stunning!"

"You're also judgemental, insensitive, an asshole and a complete jerk." Jessica said with honesty, leaving him walking behind her.

Kol was shocked. No one had ever been so blunt with him before. "Jess, I'm actually hurt!" He said sarcastically. "I thought we were friends."

"Someone needed to tell you sooner or later." Jessica shrugged innocently, walking towards another house. "Did I mention Charlotte's coming? No? Oh well. So, here's a scenario. If an old lady turned up at your door at night, in the cold rain and asked to stay the night because she had no key to her house, what would you say?"

"That sounds very much like a film Bekah was watching..." Kol commented. "Let's see... An old hag? Considering it's my house, I would say no. Also, it wouldn't matter if she dies because she's old and she'd be no fun."

Jessica glared at him, standing on Charlotte's porch. "You are an idiot. Didn't you know? Beauty is found within." Jessica quoted and then walked into Charlotte's house; they had a friendship where they could just walk into each other's houses without knocking. After a few minutes, Jessica came out of Charlotte's house; Charlotte following behind.

"But why does Kol have to come with us?" Charlotte complained.

"Jess, why does Charlotte have to come with us?" Kol retorted with a slight frown.

"Both of you; shut up!" Jessica said in the kindest way possible. "Right, Char. Kol is coming with us because he needs a coolness injection – from us. And, Kol. Charlotte is coming because if I'm not in town with Meredith, I'm in town with her."

They spent hours in town and most the time Kol was complaining about being bored whilst Jessica kept pointing out that he was the one who wanted to hang out with her. It had started getting dark when Jessica got a voicemail from Meredith, saying it was urgent and that she had to go to the old cemetery in the woods. As she left Kol and Charlotte to argue who had the nicest hair, she made her way to the woods of where the cemetery was and met Meredith just outside.

"What happened? What's the emergency?" Jessica asked; Meredith explained about Alaric.

They all gathered at the cemetery, all saying their separate goodbyes to Alaric. All of them were upset; Jessica, Meredith, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan and even Damon. Alaric had become a great teacher and friend to them all. He had even become so close to Jeremy and Elena that he was like another family member to them, maybe an Uncle.

With that, they had to say goodbye to Alaric. Something they all didn't want to do and didn't think they would have to. It was another unexpected surprise which life brings. Sometimes life is about holding on to that little string of hope and sometimes it's about letting go. They all had to learn to let go emotionally. This was something none of them had mastered just yet, even though they had experienced many other deaths of loved ones. Their love had still still not let go and it never will.

**This chapter was hard to end. I don't want to rush into a relationship for Kol but then again I don't want it to take forever and get boring. What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your feedback! It really helps me write these because it motivates me to continue; I have a habit of abandoning stories. Don't fret, though, I plan on continuing this one and maybe even making a sequel.**

**The character of Charlotte belongs to my best friend PerfectionIsFlawed. Shout out to her and the dumbness of Charlotte she created!**

**If you ship Klaroline, I'd advise that you check out a fanfiction that I will post called 'Who's Afraid?', it is an AU based on the film 'Red Riding Hood'. If you have seen the film then you will know the basic storyline, if you haven't I recommend it. The film is amazing. **

Sunday; a day that most teenagers hated. Why? It was the last day of the weekend or as some teens saw it, 'the last day of freedom before 5 days of torture.' That torture was none other than school. Jessica and Charlotte spent their Sundays at each others houses; this Sunday they were at Jessica's, eating biscuits. Meredith had left a tin of biscuits out which they managed to get their hands onto.

"Can we go to The Grill and get pasta and tease Matt?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"You've just eaten half a tin of biscuits and not long ago you were eating Pringles. You don't need pasta." Jessica rolled her eyes whilst laughing lightly. Charlotte shrugged and reached into her bag, pulling out a journal. "Charlotte, what is that you've got?"

"Kol's journal." Charlotte said innocently, opening it up to read it.

"Char, you can't read Kol's journal. He'll go mad!" Jessica exclaimed, even though she was curious to find out what he wrote.

"It's okay, he won't find out." Charlotte shrugged and continued to read it, silently. "Jess' friend is a complete nutcase!" Charlotte frowned as she read that part, "She's obsessed with my brother and to make matters worse, Jess always takes her side. Charlotte is a ditzy blonde and I really do not like her. I like Jess though, even though she has this sort of control over me. Who'd've of thought an innocent angel could control an Original this easily?" Charlotte smirked slightly after she finished reading that page. "Looks like you've got yourself and admirer, Jess. Hey... You know you have control over Kol? Do you want to get him to get Elijah to date me?"

Jessica glared at Charlotte, shaking her head. "No, Charlotte, I won't. Besides, I don't have control over Kol and you shouldn't be reading that."

"Aren't you the teeniest bit curious?" Charlotte asked in her usual and annoying high-pitched voice.

Jessica thought for a moment with a hesitant look. "Yes..." She admitted, "That's doesn't mean I'm going to read it though."

"Yes... But it doesn't matter because it's only Kol and you know, no one likes him-" Charlotte begun, about to rant before Jessica interrupted.

"Char," Jessica said with a smirk. "Penis." With that, Charlotte started giggling hysterically. "That shut her up..." Jessica muttered.

"Did she just laugh at the word penis?" Kol unexpectedly asked from outside, casing Charlotte to stop giggling and run to the door, opening it in the process. "Hello... Charlene, is it?" Kol smirked as he walked in.

"It's Charlotte, not Charlene!" Charlotte complained and shut the door with a frown. "Don't vampires have to be invited in to... Jess, have you invited him in?"

"Of course not." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Elijah's not happy with you, love." Kol sat beside Jessica before she could protest. "He was actually very surprised when he got a letter from the school."

"Is he going to our school now? No!" Charlotte shook her head. "I just wanna weep in a ball on the floor for the rest of my life now."

"Char, eat some cookies, okay?" Jessica said with a slight eye roll whilst Charlotte glared at Kol; as well as eating cookies. "It was either him or Klaus. And, Klaus doesn't like me as it is."

"You are rather lucky. Elijah said something about identity theft but he forgives you because it's about time I went to school and grow up. I don't need to grow up, do I?" Kol asked.

Jessica nodded, "You do. You seriously need to grow up."

Kol frowned slightly then decided to change the subject. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Alaric, was it? Can't say I liked him; he daggered me in The Grill that night. I don't really care much for his death but, I care for you." Jessica just laughed at his attempt to give his condolences.

"Kol?" Charlotte asked whilst munching on a cookie. "Why don't you like me? Why do you think I'm a nutcase? Why did you call me a ditzy blonde? Why does Jess have control over you?"

"Have you two been reading my journal?" Kol asked, immediately remembering what he has wrote.

"No!" Jessica defended. "Charlotte was and she read it out loud. I told her not to."

"You know you want to know what he thinks of you." Charlotte said innocently, revealing the journal. "Can I just say that I think it is, as matter of fact, a diary; not a journal." She tossed it to Kol.

Kol frowned in annoyance. "I actually hate you. To make matters worse, Jess has decided that I will be hanging around with you and her at school. Not complaining about being with you though, Jess." Kol added with a slight smirk. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

**vVv**

The next day was bond to be a drag for it was a Monday, the day everyone hated merely because it was stressful and considered annoying to most. At Mystic Falls High School, a lot of the students were walking in. Jessica was waiting for Charlotte and their two best friends Eric and Toby.

"Hello, love." Kol said with a smirk as he walked up to her.

"You're already enrolled, then." Kol just nodded, "Are you in any of my classes?"

"Darling, I'm in all of your classes. At first the Principle said that I couldn't be in all of your classes, so I compelled him." Kol shrugged innocently.

"Really, Kol? Rule Number 1: no compelling." Jessica said with an ever so slight smirk.

Ignoring her comment, Kol smiled happily to himself. "We've come far, haven't we, Jess? It was only about two weeks ago you were telling me to go away and now we're best friends."

"We are not best friends!" Jessica exclaimed with a light laugh. "Even asking if we're friends is still a bit too much." She teased with a smirk then noticed Charlotte running up to them in her ridiculous heels; Eric and Toby following behind.

"Hi!" Charlotte beamed with a squeal. "Eric! Toby! This is Kol!"

Eric and Toby clung onto their bags, looking worn out. "She has been like this all morning," Eric said with an eye roll.

"At least she wasn't at your house at 6'o'clock this morning asking for sugar cubes and singing 'I Will Always Love You' at the top of her voice, using my bed as a stage." Toby shook his head slightly.

"I wanted tea!" Charlotte protested, running ahead of them all into the school.

"This should be fun." Jessica said sarcastically her and followed behind Eric and Toby with Kol.

Their first lesson was English, where they were watching a film which was Romeo and Juliet. The class were currently studying Shakespeare and Romeo and Juliet being one of the most popular plays, the class had chose to watch that. Whilst Jessica was looking very bored, painting her nails, Kol was also looking extremely bored, Charlotte was looking indifferent; clearly confused of what was going on, Toby was asleep on the desk and Eric was crying. Their second lesson was Maths; which they all hated except from Toby, who apparently loved the lesson. Charlotte kindly pointed out it was only because a girl he liked was a 'Maths geek'.

Their final lesson was proven to be the hardest. It was History. Alaric's lesson. A lot of the students had a close bond with Alaric, he was the best teacher they could have ever asked for and now they were stuck with a cover teacher. Someone who had no clue of what they had been doing and had tried to make them all work from a text book. When everyone refused, the best 'punishment' she could come up with was to watch certain parts of Goodnight Mr. Tom. This film had the majority of the class crying; Jessica was holding back the tears, Kol was paying no attention what so ever, Charlotte was crying hysterically, Toby was trying to calm Charlotte down and Eric was sobbing into Jessica's scarf which she was not pleased about. As they all left the class, Charlotte was still haunted by the flashbacks – luckily not crying as much.

"That day was a drag." Toby complained.

"At least we watched films for two lessons." Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, and you cried through both of them." Jessica retorted with a slight smirk. "I don't think Charlotte should watch that film again... Like, ever."

"I have to go. Bye!" Eric said quickly before rushing off so Jessica couldn't tease him anymore, Toby decided to follow so Charlotte wouldn't be dumped on him.

As Jessica, Kol and Charlotte walked out of the school Kol decided to tease Charlotte. "You alright there, Charlotte?"

"Yes... I am..." Charlotte said between sniffles.

"So that film didn't upset you much then? Because your make-up smudges proves otherwise." Kol smirked.

"I hate you so much!" Charlotte complained as she pulled out her mirror to wipe away the smudges.

Unexpectedly, Elena, Stefan, Tyler and Caroline approached them.

"Jess," Stefan said with a smile. "I'm going to ask you nicely, what is Kol doing here and why is he with you?"

"Is it that hard to work out, Stefan?" Jessica rolled her eyes slightly. "School is a place of education. Kol has come here for education and I sent an e-mail to the school about him joining... I pretended to be Elijah, but still."

"Look, its bad enough we have - what Damon calls - Barbie Klaus here, we don't need Klaus Jr." Tyler stated.

"This is a nice welcome," Kol said in a sarcastic tone. "Don't forget, I could kill you all within seconds. I'd spare the doppelganger, she's Rebekah's job."

"I'm getting bored now, can we leave?" Charlotte complained.

"That's an amazing idea, Char! Kol, we going. Now." Jessica said whilst dragging him away before things got out of hand.

"Why didn't you let me kill them?" Kol asked with disappointment.

"They're my friends. You will either have to sort out your differences or just not speak to each other." Jessica pointed out. "I don't think ripping someone's heart out in the middle of school would make a good impression."

"You are going to make my school life a living Hell, aren't you?" Kol asked.

"Well... No, I wasn't. But if you insist then I will." Jessica smirked slightly as she caught up with Charlotte who was talking to herself about sugar cubes.

Kol attending high school has already proven to be a dramatic adventure, especially with his new friends which he thought he would never have.

**If you know where the idea of sugar cubes come from; you are a legend! Again, the character of Charlotte and the ideas for her all come from PerfectionIsFlawed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you have any ideas on stuff to include, don't hesitate to mention in a review. I have a bunch of ideas for this fanfiction but I like to take the reader's ideas and views into consideration as well. (:**

**So, hey, you wanna know what I've heard on wetpaint? A loved female character has the chances of dying in S4 and apparently it could be Caroline! It said with the Professor Shane and Klaus thing, she could get caught between it! NO. NO. NO. That cannot happen, Caroline is my favourite character. I don't even think I'd watch TVD if she left. Luckily, I don't think Klaus would let that happen. Or Tyler, Elena and Stefan, for that matter. She has so many good friends who care about her and would protect her. So, I spoke to my friends on role play about it and one of them said it could be Meredith (another big no) or Bonnie! I'm really panicky about this now.**

**At the moment I'm not going to write about the school days because there's not a lot that can happen and it's set right near the end of S3, so. There will be a school based chapter soon where there will also be another confrontation.**

"That has really annoyed me. Tyler should just be glad I didn't rip his heart out." Kol said in annoyance for what felt to Jessica like the 100th time.

"I know," Jessica replied with an eye roll. "You said that when we left school, you said that when we crossed the road, you said that when we were outside Charlotte's, you said that went we were in the town square and now you're saying it again. I get it. Now shut up, Kol. I don't suffer from memory loss."

"I don't want to shut up," Kol complained then added, "That's no fun."

"Then talk about something else." Jessica suggested, hoping he would just shut up all together.

"Great idea. Can I come to your house?" Kol asked with his usual cheeky smile.

"No," Jessica replied and smirked slightly at his disappointed frown. "Meredith will be home."

"I quite like your sister. Can I at least walk you home?" Kol grinned.

"Fine. You won't listen to me anyway." Jessica laughed lightly.

When they got to the Fell's house, Meredith was outside after just getting back from the shops. Kol was one vampire that she certainly didn't expect to see. "Okay, Jess." Meredith calmly said as she walked up to the pair. "When I ask you this, I want a straight answer. What is he doing walking with you?"

"We're sort of friends..." Jessica admitted with an innocent smile. "But, it's okay because I've never invited him in before."

Meredith crossed her arms, "I never said anything about him being invited in... Don't tell me you've invited him in?"

"He's only ever been in the house twice." Jessica said after a long pause.

"Jessica! He's an Original! He's pretty much the most dangerous supernatural creature on Earth. Why would you let him in?" Meredith questioned. "Not to mention he once tried flirting with me."

"I hate to intrude," Kol cut in. "But this is my entire fault. Not Jess'. See, I kept pestering her to let me in. I can assure you I wouldn't harm her, or you, for that matter."

"What's done is done; I still don't trust you though." Meredith said with a glare as she went into the house.

"Thanks for saving my butt there." Jessica said with a smile.

"Well you do have a nice butt." Kol replied, smirking.

"Goodbye, Kol!" Jessica said quickly then ran into the house.

Meredith was preparing dinner; the TV was on in the background. "Mere," Jessica began, looking as innocent as possible. "This whole Kol being invited in thing, I am really sorry about. You know I wouldn't have done it if I thought you'd be in danger. I protect you, remember?"

"I know... It's just been tough, you know? I have to deal with deaths at the hospital, Alaric died." Meredith said, holding back the tears.

"I know what you mean. I was ready to walk out in History and 50% of the reason was we watched Good Night Mr. Tom. I wasn't prepared to leave Kol with Charlotte though. They would only end up arguing." Jessica rolled her eyes slightly. "He's not that bad, you know? I admit, I hated him a couple of weeks ago and I never admit to him that we're friends. But, we are. He's not that bad."

"That's nice. Just... Be careful, yeah?" Meredith smiled as Jessica nodded.

**vVv**

Saturday came by faster than anyone would ever expect. Jessica was woken up by Meredith just before she headed to work, "Jess, you have a visitor."

"Tell them to come back when I'm not asleep!" Jessica pulled the covers over herself, immediately annoyed with whoever it was.

"Ah, come on, love. You can wake up for me." Kol said as he sat on the side of her bed.

"Kol! What are you doing here?" Jessica sat up and frowned slightly. "More importantly, why have you got a baseball bat? Did you hurt Meredith? Because she can't be late for work!"

"I like baseball bats. They're fun to hit people with." Kol said with a shrug.

Jessica quickly took it off of him, "They are fun to hit people with, aren't they?" Jessica smiled slightly then hit him with it. "That's for waking me up," Jessica hit him with the bat again, "And that's for waking me up last Saturday." There was a possibility that she would have hit him again for the sake of it, but he took it off of her before she could.

"Okay, you made your point!" Kol frowned, "I won't wake you up again. What are you doing today?"

"Um, I actually wasn't planning on doing anything." Jessica admitted. "But, I'll probably arrange to do something with Charlotte."

"And me?" Kol asked with a smirk. "Come on Jess, I won't be a bother."

"Fine," Jessica said with an eye roll after giving in. "Don't hit anyone with that bat, though. And don't be a little shit."

"That's a nice way to put it," Kol commented. "I'll make tea. Do you want a tea?"

"4 sugars, don't judge – it's early." As if one cue, Jessica's phone rang – it was Charlotte. "Hey, Char."

"My brother's being mean to me!" Charlotte said down the phone. "Can I come over? I know, we could have a pyjama party!"

"That sounds great! Careful on your way over, though. Alaric's vampire alter ego is apparently crazy." Jessica said with a light laugh. "Shall I get Kol to make you a tea?"

"Yeah! Wait... What is Kol doing at your house, again?" Charlotte's high pitched voice asked. "Oh, whatever. Just make sure he does my tea correctly!" Charlotte hung up and Jessica just rolled her eyes slightly.

"I'm not making her tea." Kol said, peering around the door. "If she hates me, why should I make it? You have a nice mirror; it'll look even better when my reflection is in it." Kol smirked slightly as he ran over to her mirror and started gazing at his reflection.

"Oh, Kol, hasn't anyone told you? You shouldn't keep pulling faces because when the wind blows it will stay that way..." Jessica paused for a moment with a slight smirk. "Oh, right. You've already experienced that."

"You can keep insulting me, Jess. We both know you adore me." Kol retorted; his infamous smile still painted across his face.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Jessica grinned innocently and walked out her room, leaving him to gaze at himself.

"And I thought angels were supposed to be nice..." Kol muttered then saw a diary on her desk. He glanced around, making sure that she was out of the room. Curiosity got the better of him; he picked up the pink diary and opened it. To his surprise, there was none of that 'dear diary' crap. Instead, there were her thoughts, dreams, drawings and just random things that she had jotted down. A few things stood out to him. On one page, in neat writing, "Make a wish and place it in your heart. Anything you want, everything you want. Do you have it? Good. Now believe it can come true. Believe in it. With all your heart." Was written with stars dotted around the page. Turning the page, there was a picture of Alaric with Meredith. 'RIP' Alaric was written on the page, along with more of Jess' infamous words: If you had a friend you knew you'd never see again, what would you say? If you could do one last thing for someone you love, what would it be? Say it. Do it. Don't wait. Nothing lasts forever. "Wow, Jess. I never knew you could come up with all these things." Kol muttered then quickly put the diary down, walking back into the kitchen. "Do you miss Alaric? The nice guy Alaric, not the one that wants to stake me."

"Don't. Just, don't talk about him." Jessica quickly said as she picked up her tea.

"I'm not doing it to tease you, Jess. I'm being nice, here." Kol rolled his eyes slightly when Jessica laughed when he mentioned he was trying to be nice. "I was just wondering, you know. If you had a friend you knew you'd never see again, what would you say? If you could do one last thing for someone you love, what would it be?" Kol smirked slightly, noticing Jessica's expression. "Nothing lasts forever."

"You read my diary..." Jessica suddenly realized. "You little shit!" Jessica frowned and pushed him lightly, even though it didn't faze him.

"Is that my new nickname, love?" Kol asked with a grin. "How about an apology kiss?"

"Who's apologising here?" Jessica asked with an eye roll.

"Me. You know you want a kiss from me." Kol smirked.

"Go back to staring at yourself." Jessica laughed lightly.

"You know, I usually don't date anyone hotter than me but with you, I could make an exception." Before Jessica could have a go at him or even retaliate, Charlotte came running in.

"Where's my tea?" Charlotte asked with a concerned look.

"I didn't make it." Kol admitted with a shrug.

"Why not? You made Jess one..." Charlotte pointed out.

"The difference is, I actually like Jess." Kol said with an innocent smile.

"But... But..." Charlotte stammered.

"It's okay, Char. I made you one. Kol's just annoyed because my mirror told him that Snow White is the fairest of them all." Jessica smirked slightly and gave Charlotte, who was laughing, her tea.

"Nice one. That's really creative." Kol said sarcastically. "Do I even want to ask why you walked round in your pyjamas?"

"Slumber party!" Charlotte beamed, "Which, for me and Jess is eating pineapple, drinking J2O, eating M&M's and watching films."

Kol thought for a moment, "What films do you watch?"

"We usually watch anything." Jessica shrugged slightly. "We've gotten through pretty much all of my films... Which is a lot."

"Wait... Kol's not watching films with us... Is he?" Charlotte asked; she really didn't like him.

"If you want to try and get rid of him then be my guest." Jessica quickly added in.

"It depends on what you watch." Kol replied; he refused to sit through some soppy teen-drama-love-story.

No matter what Charlotte chose, Kol said he'd watch it. Mainly to wind Charlotte up.

"What about a Disney marathon?" Jessica suggested.

The day consisted of food, films, more food and arguments between Kol and Charlotte. It was late afternoon when a storm came over Mystic Falls, it was one of the worst storms they've had.

"Jess, my mom just text me and told me to check the news." Charlotte said and put on the news.

"Warnings are being sent out over the whole of Mystic Falls," the news reporter explained. "This is one of the worst storms the town has ever experienced. We want everyone to stay in their homes, schools, offices – wherever they are at the moment until the storm goes over. Already, there have been 5 casualties due to this. Doctor's say they could be very busy tonight." Charlotte quickly turned off the TV.

"I don't like thunder..." Charlotte muttered. "Hey, it's okay though, right? Because I'm sleeping over and Kol... He'll go home, right?"

"According to the news reporter, everyone has to stay where they are." Kol pointed out with a smirk.

"I knew we should have got rid of you earlier!" Charlotte huffed and crossed her arms.

"It might go over by tonight," Jessica interrupted, even though the chances of that were slim to none.

"Looks like I'm going to be joining in with your sleepover!" Kol said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad you all like this. I was afraid that it wouldn't work out or something. (:**

**I'm thinking of posting updates to fanfictions on Twitter, so follow kirsty_stardust for updates and I'll also follow back. :3**

**I would just like to say that I am so sorry for not updating! My laptop charger broke then my brother used the rest of the laptop's battery life and things when bad from there. Pretty please forgive me with an Original on top? It can be any Original you want. ;)**

"You're not staying, there's no room!" Charlotte argued, determined to get rid of Kol.

"There are two double beds." Kol pointed out. "I'm sure Jess won't mind sharing... With me."

"Dream on." Jessica smirked lightly, shaking her head.

"Besides, Meredith will be home soon!" Charlotte said and poked her tongue out at Kol; who just rolled his eyes.

"No she won't..." Jessica slowly said. "See, for a start, there is no way she will come home in this weather and she might have text me earlier to say she's staying at her parents tonight... No one can use her bed though because she only lets family sleep her bed."

"You could have mentioned that sooner." Kol muttered.

"I forgot, okay! I was very into The Lion King!" Jessica frowned slightly. "It's not my fault that Mufasa happened to die at the time, okay?"

"So why can't you sleep in Meredith's bed?" Charlotte asked dumbly.

"Do you want to sleep with Kol then? Besides, you know how much I love my bed." Jessica pointed out, shrugging slightly.

"I just remembered, I brang my air bed!" Charlotte smiled happily. "That doesn't make any difference for Kol, though."

"You two are so mean." Kol scoffed sarcastically. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"I'm not being rude, but you're way meaner." Jessica pointed out, "And, this is my house. It was also your genius idea to come round here."

Kol smirked slightly. "You know, saying 'I'm not being rude' doesn't not make it rude."

"You'll just have to sleep on the couch. Or better yet, leave!" Charlotte crossed her arms and frowned.

"Can't we just get this night over with?" Jessica asked, interrupting the argument. "As long as I'm the only one in my bed, everything is alright, so... I'm going to leave you to argue and run into my room!" Jessica jumped up and ran into her room. Charlotte and Kol both followed. "Fine, we'll sort this out later then."

They all sat down on the bed, then Charlotte had an idea. "Let's play truth or dare!" She beamed then screamed loudly when she heard a thunder clap.

"Idiot." Jessica rolled her eyes slightly. "I don't want to play truth or dare."

"Neither do I." Kol agreed with Jessica, smirking slightly.

"Okay, I'm going to tell the truth." Charlotte said, ignoring the remarks. "I think Jess is a really good singer."

"You're supposed to tell the truth about yourself." Jessica shook her head, wondering what they would ever do with Charlotte.

"I'd like to hear this singing." Kol interrupted, still with his usual smirk.

"No, I'm not singing." Jessica said in a serious tone.

"I don't know, I'd like you to sing." Charlotte nodded.

"I'm not singing!"Jessica protested with a slight frown.

When morning came, the storm had gone over and Meredith had returned home to find the girls and Kol all asleep on Jessica's bed. They had somehow managed to occupy themselves by conversation and YouTube videos and fell asleep in the process. It was one of those times when they didn't even realize, especially since Jessica seemed to be using Kol as a pillow. Deliberately, Meredith slammed the door to wake them all up. Immediately, they all bolted up.

"Oh my God, I slept on the same bed as Kol!" Charlotte complained, immediately jumping off the bed.

"Was I comfortable, Jess?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"Don't start." Jessica warned, laughing lightly as well as avoiding the question.

"The storms over, you can leave now." Charlotte said to Kol, pointing at the door.

"Fine. I'll go. Bye, Jess." Kol said as he left.

"See ya." Jessica shrugged slightly. "You really hate him, don't you?"

"Of course I do... Wait, does that clock say 9:45?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah... Can't you tell the time?" Jessica laughed lightly.

"I was supposed to go to the care home at 9 to see my Nana!" Charlotte looked worried then smiled slightly. "I have to go, see you at school, bye." Charlotte said quickly and rushed to get ready before she went home.

Jessica dragged herself out of bed and into the living room, where Meredith was even though she looked tired.

"Do I even want to know why you were sleeping on Kol?" Meredith asked with a yawn.

"He couldn't go home because of the storm and I didn't realize that I was asleep on him." Jessica quickly defended.

"I thought you didn't like him... At all." Meredith stated, glancing over at Jessica.

"Well, he's alright. He's still a twat but you know, asides from that he's not that bad." Jessica nodded innocently.

"How is he even going to school? He's older than Rebekah." Meredith asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. But still, if I have to go to school then so does he. And, to be fair, he does look young enough to be in school and he is pretty gullible. I told him that angels live in the clouds when if he would have done his research right, he would know they live in a parallel universe." Jessica laughed lightly. They were interrupted by knocking at the door. "I'll get it whilst you rest. You look like you need the sleep."

As Meredith went into her room as Jessica curiously answered the door, wondering who it could be. As she opened it, she looked shocked. "Auntie Myra, Eustace and Oliver! What are you doing here?" She said as she let them in.

In the parallel universe of the angels' home, they had families. Jessica's was Myra, Eustace and Oliver. Myra was an older angel who protects a family in Connecticut with her two sons, Eustace and Oliver. The boys would stop aging once they get to Jessica's age, unless they go back to the parallel universe which they will age until they are about Myra's age. Eustace was moral, very stuck up and looked around the age of 15. Oliver looked 6 and was very energetic, well mannered and full of life.

"We're all going to die!" Eustace exclaimed as he walked in, sitting down.

"What?" Jessica asked, looking rather confused. She was used to Eustace being over dramatic.

"What he means, love, is that there is an angel hunter on the loose. That's why we had to leave Connecticut," Myra explained as she followed Eustace's actions. "You don't mind if we stay will you and Meredith do you?"

"Of course not. You don't even have to ask." Jessica replied, smiling slightly. "Make yourself at home. I'm just going to get dressed." Jessica smiled and went into her room and got dressed. It was nice to see her proper family; it was rare that she ever saw them. Of course, she considered the Fell's, especially Meredith, proper family anyway. After getting dressed, she went back into the living room. "Right, well, I'm going out. The house isn't that fun. At all."

"Jess, can I come with you?" Oliver asked, jumping up from his seat immediately.

Jessica took a moment to think. "If it okay with your mom than yes."

Oliver looked at Myra, who just nodded as an agreement. The pair walked out of the house and started walking down the street.

"This is exciting, isn't it? We never get to spend much time with each other and here we are! Can we go to the fair? I love the dodgems! Oh, we could get ice cream and hold hands and-" Oliver said excitedly before Jessica interrupted him.

"Oliver, hush! For a start, the only fair nearby is out of town. And, we have to be careful. There's a hunter around and it's better to stay safe. We'll go to the Grill, Charlotte may be there and she's at your level of knowledge... Or below." Jessica muttered after comparing Charlotte's IQ to Oliver's, who was probably smarter.

They walked into the Grill and Jessica saw Kol, sitting in his – what had become – usual spot.

"Oh, my mother would love it hear!" Oliver exclaimed as he followed Jessica.

"Yes, but your mother would also get very drunk. Remember what happened the last time she did that? She fell into the pond and thought she was drowning." Jessica pointed out as she walked over to Kol. "I thought you would be here. Don't you have anything better to do then drink the Grill's whole liquor supply?"

"It's nice to see you too, love." Kol said with his usual trademark smirk. "And you have a kid with you."

Before Jessica could say anything, Oliver cut in. "Oliver Whitmore, pleasure I'm sure. You're Kol Mikaelson. My mother has told me many stories about your family."

"Yeah... This is my cousin Oliver so, be nice. For once." Jessica said with a slight smirk.

"I'm always nice..." Kol muttered. "Is he a Fell?"

"Right. Let me explain this to you slowly. Oliver here is my cousin; he's just got here with my other cousin Eustace and my Auntie Myra. When in the angel world, angels can reproduce, creating families. So, no, he isn't a Fell we're like, blood related."

"This angel stuff confuses me." Kol stated with a rather confused expression.

"Even though you were the one asking 20 questions when you first found out about angels." Jessica pointed out with a slight eye roll.

"I was curious!" Kol protested.

"I don't want to sound rude in interrupting but Jess… Is what Eustace saying the truth? Will we really die?" Oliver asked as he cut into the conversation.

"Oliver, of course not. Eustace is just a little drama queen. There's no hunters here." Jessica said reassuringly.

"Wouldn't it be safer to go to the parallel universe…?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it would be safer but that would only make it more obvious." Jessica pointed out.

Kol looked at them both curiously. "What's going on?"

Jessica glared at him for a moment. "Do you always have to be so nosey? There's a couple of angel hunters on the loose which is nothing to worry about."

"Try telling Eustace that. He just goes on about how the hunters want our blood for eternal life..." Oliver mentioned.

"You didn't tell me the blood of an angel did that... Wait, what's the parallel universe?" Kol asked, luckily for him, Oliver answered.

"It's where all the angels live. It's where we originate from." Oliver said smartly.

Kol narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jessica, who was looking innocent. "Oh, you didn't..."

"I... Well... You're gullible!" Jessica defended then took Oliver's hand. "Um... We've got to go and... Feed the sheep. Yeah... Whatever, bye, Kol!" Jessica said as she quickly avoided Kol's complaints and protests about him being gullible and left the Grill.

**I know this chapter isn't the best but as you know, I haven't been able to continue in ages and really wanted to finish this chapter for you guys. Even though it sucks. I may improve it at a later date... c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**That little break from writing has done me no favours – I've run out of ideas! Like I said in a previous chapters, don't hesitate in offering ideas for chapters. It would be a huge help right now. c:**

**So, a lot of these ideas will be pretty much out of the blue. Stuff that occurs may have never happened in the show or something like that. **

"Eustace, I have just spent a whole day at school please shut up!" Jessica said with a slight frown. "You are such a hypochondriac. Listen, no hunter is going to come here and if they do, they won't kill us because they won't find out."

"This town is full of vampires, right? Who's to say one of them won't point us out?" Eustace paced, getting even more worried.

"Stop worrying! I'm friends with the majority of the vampires; they wouldn't do something like that." Jessica retorted.

"Eustace, listen to Jess." Myra cut in, "Now shut up and stop scaring your little brother."

Jessica smirked slightly when Myra agreed with her than her phone bleeped. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the caller I.D. "I've just got to take this," Jessica clicked on the answer button as she got up and walked into her room. "Kol, what do you want?"

"Guess what? My mother has done a spell on Alaric. His evil vampire personality won't stop until all the Originals are dead. His life has been connected to Elena's." Kol replied, not sounding too pleased.

Jessica took a moment to pause and think before she answered. "Right... Then, what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I just thought that because there's a hunter after me and and angel hunter after you we could team up." Kol replied innocently.

"Let me stop you right there. No angel hunter will be after me or my family." Jessica interrupted.

"Okay then, let's say it does, what will you do then? You'll need someone to protect you. And, who's better than me? An Original vampire who can only be killed by a white oak stake and I know for a fact that an angel hunter will not have one-" Kol said, being interrupted again.

"Fine!" Jessica said, giving in to him. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Um..." Kol trailed off. "Can we hang out?"

"If I say no will you leave it at that?"

Kol thought for a moment. "No."

"Then I guess we're hanging out."

"I'll meet you in the town square in a few minutes then!" He quickly hung up before she could say anything else.

"Perfect." Jessica muttered sarcastically. "Oliver, do you want to go to the town square?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

"Of course!" Oliver beamed as he jumped in front of her.

"Good, this will annoy Kol." Jessica nodded.

When they arrived at the town square, Kol was already there. He looked disappointed when he saw she wasn't alone.

"Jess, why are we meeting a scary vampire?" Oliver asked innocently.

"Aw, come on, I'm not that scary." Kol said with his usual smirk,

"To be fair, you are. How many people have you killed again?" Jessica asked curiously, making her point clear. Kol didn't answer. "Exactly and you wonder why Oliver is scared of you."

There was a moment of silence because Kol was frowning. "So, where's Charlotte today?" He asked.

"I don't know," Jessica shrugged slightly. "I thought you didn't like her..."

"I don't!" Kol quickly defended. "It's just unusual that you two aren't with each other."

"Well it's unusual to see you without a bat and mirror in your hands," Jessica retorted.

"In my defence, I left my bat in your room." Kol shrugged then smirked slightly. "You look like you could do with a hug, Jess. Come here." Kol grinned as he pulled her into a hug.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Kol. Get off of me." Jessica saw his expression as he pulled away and laughed lightly.

"I'm just being friendly, love." Kol begun before Jessica interrupted him.

"Don't start that again!" Jessica warned.

"Why not? I thought this was our thing." Kol said with his trademark smirk.

"/We/ do not have a thing." Jessica replied, empathizing the 'we'.

"Jess..." Oliver interrupted, getting both Jessica's and Kol's attention. He pointed over at a man. "It's him."

"What? Who's 'him'?" Jessica asked curiously.

"The hunter that was in Connecticut..." Oliver replied in almost a whisper out of fear.

Jessica glanced over at the hunter then back to Oliver. "Okay well, don't panic, okay? Kol will take you to the Grill."

"What?" Kol cut into the conversation. "No I won't. Jess, I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Jessica argued, crossing her arms. "Just take Oliver to the Grill."

"Why don't you take Oliver to the Grill then I'll kill this guy for you? Problem solved." Kol pointed out.

If it was not for Jessica pulling him into the Grill with her and Oliver, he would have probably killed – or at least tried to kill – the angel hunter.

"Why couldn't I just kill him?" Kol complained as he sat beside Jessica.

"He is in the middle of the town square. For a start, we don't want to cause a scene and what if you couldn't kill him? Then it could put me or Oliver in danger and that's not a good idea. Who else would make sure Meredith doesn't get hurt?" Jessica pointed out. "The Fell's are the only safe founding family. Look at all the others, the Gilberts, the Forbes, the Lockwoods – it shows how unsafe they are."

"So, let me get this right, at the moment you're in danger and I'm just supposed to sit back and act like nothing is happening?" Kol asked, glancing at her.

Jessica thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. This happened 100 years ago. Remember what I said about the angels? 'It was either they leave and survive, stay and survive or possibly get killed.'"

"Then why take the risk of being killed by staying?" Kol questioned once again.

"If we leave, we can't come back..." Oliver answered.

Jessica noticed Kol's confusion. "See, if me and Oliver decided that we wanted to go back over to the parallel universe because of this, we won't be able to come back for a long time. We'll have to stay there until the bloodline of the family that we were with are completely gone and dead. Which would leave us being better off staying here because if the family's bloodline did end, we're allowed to stay in the human world."

"Oh..." Kol muttered as he realized the situation. "Then I guess I'll walk you home and don't even begin to say about how you don't need me to because I don't care, I will anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am aware of how random this chapter is. I didn't know what else to write, sort of.**

"Ladies and genitalman, there is a great man here today and that man is me!" Kol said as he walked into the Fell residence.

"Shut up!" Jessica said, coming out of her room. "I thought you were like, evil Alaric or something... That is until I properly heard what you said. Genitalman, really?"

"You have to admit, I am pretty great and that was funny." Kol nodded then tilted his head as he looked at her. "And where were you today, love? You abandoned me. Even your annoying friend wasn't in."

"I didn't feel like going in today." Jessica shrugged innocently. "As for Charlotte, I haven't heard from her. Why are you so annoyed anyway?"

"I'm not annoyed. I was just... Worried. You didn't even bother to contact me. What if you were killed? I don't know if you remember but there's a hunter after you." Kol pointed out.

"I've told you, I'm going to be fine." Jessica insisted. "Shouldn't you be hiding from Alaric, though? I mean... I sort of like this house and would prefer it if he didn't come here and mess it up. Especially now since Eustace will go crazy; I swear, that kid has OCD."

"Jess, stop talking. Please." Kol grinned slightly. "Let me explain. You won't be seeing Alaric... Ever. He's dead. As is Elena and as is my brother. All these deaths are quite shocking and I can't help but wonder who's next... Stefan. Damon. Or, perhaps, Tyler. Nevertheless, they all played a part in my brother's death."

"Too wrongs don't make a right." Jessica pointed out even though he didn't seem to care much.

"What goes around comes around." Kol retorted with a slight smirk.

"Wait! How is Elena dead? She can't be." Jessica shook her head as she sat down on the couch.

"She is. My sister pushed her and Matt off Wickery Bridge. Sadly, she made Stefan save Matt." Kol explained as he sat beside her.

"But, before all that happened, she was in the hospital because of a brain haemorrhage. She wouldn't survive if Meredith wouldn't have given her vampire blood." Jessica re-explained.

"Which means she's now a vampire... Brilliant! Then I can kill her!" Kol exclaimed with a grin.

"Don't you get tired of killing people?" Jessica asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"In my defence, I've barely killed anyone. Actually, I don't think I've killed anyone. I want an apology." Kol said with a smirk.

Jessica laughed lightly. "I don't trust you that much. Did I miss much at school?"

"No. I decided to go home." Kol admitted. "I need entertainment. Here's a question, where is everyone?"

"Out. Don't ask where because I don't know." Jessica thought for a moment and then smirked slightly. "I have an idea! Do you want to see a... Funny, video?"

"Okay... What is it?" Kol asked curiously as he watched her turn on the laptop.

"You'll see." Jessica laughed lightly. After a few minutes, she loaded up the video and started up webcam.

"And why are we taping my reaction?" Kol asked.

"Just watch..." Jessica smirked slightly as she looked away from the video.

"Well, they're clearly lesbians... Oh my God!" Kol suddenly exclaimed. "What are they doing!? Why would they even do that!? Jess! That is disgusting! Oh... Urgh! I'm never going to be able to eat ice cream again! Turn it off... Just.. No. Turn it off!"

Jessica laughed at him whilst she turned off the video and quickly e-mailing Kol's reaction to Charlotte. "That was so funny!"

"What was that!?" Kol asked, still not over it.

"2 Girls 1 Cup." Jessica smirked slightly. "That has actually made my day. See, this is what you get for pestering me."

"So this is how you repay me for kindly making sure that you're safe." Kol pouted slightly.

"Kol, don't pout. It won't get you anywhere." Jessica paused for a moment then started laughing again.

"Stop laughing at me, I don't laugh at you!" Kol crossed his arms.

"You have to admit, that was really funny. You should be taking mental notes; it's a good prank to play." Jessica grabbed a book and casually started reading it.

Kol, being nosey, looked at the front cover. "Ooh! Fifty Shades Darker, kinky." Kol grinned... Until Jessica hit him with the book.

"How kinky does it feel hitting you in your precious baby face?" Jessica smiled innocently, nudging him slightly.

"Can I read it with you? What part are you at? Are you at a sex part?" Kol questioned but was shut up when Jessica threw Fifty Shades of Grey at him. "Looks like I'm reading the first book."

"Yes, you are and please keep all hands to yourself..." Jessica muttered. "And by that I don't mean down your pants." They spent a while reading, until Kol started tapping Jessica. "What do you want now?"

"He... He just..." Kol looked astonished, "He pulled her... Out of... What is this stuff!?"

"Yes, Christian pulled... Wait? How are you that far into the book?" Jessica asked, glancing at him.

"I might have only read the sex parts... But, I regret it!" Kol quickly argued. "Some of this stuff is just... It was never like this a century ago."

"Aw, did your mother not teach you about the birds and the bees?" Jessica asked sarcastically and sympathetically. "You're like some sort of sex starved flirtatious boy, how does this stuff freak you out?"

"It doesn't!" Kol protested. "It's just that part that does... I suppose the rest aren't that bad... Hey, do you want to do a roleplay and-"

"No!" Jessica quickly interrupted.

"Fine..." Kol muttered, frowning slightly. "So, where is Charlotte then?"

"I don't know. The last text I got from her was last night and it was about something she watched on CBS." Jessica shrugged slightly.

It took Kol a moment to reply, because he was thinking. "CBS? Elijah said he watched CBS the other night... I also haven't seen him a lot... What are the chances of them being together?"

"We could always go on a little hunt and find out?" Jessica suggested.

"I like the way you think, love. Let's go." Kol smirked slightly as they started to leave the house.

**This chapter is short, I know. I have to go to sleep and I really want to update though. How would you feel if Charlotte/Elijah happened to be a pairing? There wouldn't be a lot of interaction between them; not as much as Jess and Kol and I just feel it may be a bit of fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elijah/Charlotte shall be, then. As you know, Charlotte's character belongs to PerfectionIsFlawed and she loves Elijah! I like Elijah, but prefer Kol much more. Anyways, that's how I got the idea of this pairing. Which reminds me, she's considering writing an Elijah/Charlotte fanfic so if she does, I'll keep you posted. ;)**

**Feeling bored? Help me with ship names, darlings. Here are the options I have (if you have better ones then don't be afraid to suggest!):**

**Jessica/Kol**

**Kess (lol, this sounds weird.)  
Jel (omg, well jel. Unless you are from England and watch The Only Way is Essex you may not get it.)  
Jol (still prefer Jel.)  
Mikaelfell (lol, wut.)  
Jessikol (it looks a bit like it says Janoskian.)**

**Charlotte/Elijah**

**Charlijah (this is quite awesome, actually.)  
Eliotte (this is a fun word play.)**

"I suggest we go to my house first." Kol said as he tried to go into the direction of the Mikaelson mansion. "Last I heard, Rebekah was out of town which only leave Elijah."

"No," Jessica quickly protested. "We'll go to Charlotte's. Her house is closer."

"But..." Kol began to protest but then frowned and followed her. "You always get your way..."

"You always let me get my way." Jessica pointed out.

Kol was silent for a moment, knowing she was right. "Can I ask you something?"

"That depends what it's about..." Jessica trailed off, glancing at him.

"Actually, can I ask you two things?" Kol asked.

"Go ahead." Jessica nodded.

"We've known each other for a long time now-" Kol begun.

Jessica quickly interrupted. "I don't think I like where this is going."

"Jess, just listen to me." Kol smirked slightly at her. "When we first met, you hated me. You turned me down and pretty much degraded me," he noticed her glare and held up his hands in defence. "Have your feelings for me changed for me since then?" Jessica hesitated for a moment. "Come on, you know me better now and I know you better."

"Um..." Jessica thought for a moment. "No comment."

"What?" Kol frowned, immediately protesting. "You have to answer!"

"How about... You'll have to wait and see?" Jessica asked, smirking slightly upon seeing his disappointed expression. "I've got other things to worry about than whether I like you or whether you're really hot, such as someone who is out to kill me and my family and I know I said I don't really care but maybe I do."

"Why do you think I insist on me being with you all the time?" Kol asked then thought for a moment, "Okay, so I never said all the time but I think you know how I think by now."

"Moving on. What's your other question?" Jessica asked, changing the subject.

"Well, it's about Fifty Shades of Grey." Kol begun, which probably wasn't the best idea but nevertheless, Jessica didn't stop him. "How did Christian even get that fucked up? See what I did there," Kol added with a grin, Jessica just rolled her eyes slightly.

Meanwhile, Elijah was at Charlotte's house and he was explaining to her about how the Originals got here and the full family story.

"So... Your mom hates you?" Charlotte asked with a confused expression.

"My mother hates what we are." Elijah explained.

"Oh... My mom just hates me." Charlotte nodded, acting completely normal. "At least I think she does. I wouldn't know. Me and my sister haven't seen her in a very long time. It's just us and my dad."

"You have a sister?" Elijah raised an eyebrow slightly.

Charlotte nodded with a smile. "Mhm, her name is April. Elena used to babysit her. She never babysat me though because I was always playing with the Fell kids; that's how I met Jess."

"Other Fell's, that's interesting. The founding families are always interesting." Elijah stated.

"Yeah, there's Logan's – RIP – little brother. Logan's dead and his brother Ethan is so hot." Charlotte blurted out. "Jess thinks so to... Don't tell Kol I said that."

"I shan't. Kol seems to like Jess a lot, which is very unusual for him." Elijah replied, promising to not mention anything to Kol.

"So what's your favourite colour?" Charlotte randomly asked. They were interrupted by a knock at the door; Elijah could hear a conversation about Fifty Shades, immediately knowing who it was just by the sound of their voices.

Both of them went to the door, Charlotte opened it and smile at Jessica. "Hey!" She saw Kol and frowned slightly. "Ew."

"See, I told you they would both be here." Jessica pointed out. "To think you wanted to go to your house." She walked right in. However, when Kol tried to follow he was immediately blocked from getting in the doorway.

"Jess..." Kol took a deep breath, trying to handle his temper. "Kindly ask your friend to let me in."

"Char, will you let Kol in?" Jessica asked Charlotte, who shook her head. "Can't say I didn't try."

"But... But... Why is Elijah allowed in!?" Kol demanded.

"Because I actually like him and he likes me." Charlotte nodded then shut the door on him.

They all went into the living room and could hear Kol complaining outside. "Just ignore him. He tends to act like a child and sulk very often." Elijah said, hearing Kol cursing him.

"You should have seen him after watching 2 Girls 1 Cup... He sat there pouting." Jessica commented then Charlotte started laughing.

"We saw his reaction. I must say, it was quite entertaining." Elijah admitted with a chuckle. "I sent it it Rebekah. She then sent it Stefan and Damon who probably sent it to Elena, Caroline and Bonnie."

"It's official, he's going to ignore me forever." Jessica laughed lightly.

They spent a while chatting and could no longer hear Kol outside. Jessica volunteered to have a look out the window. "Charlotte, Kol's sitting on your porch and I don't think he'll go until you let him in." She said as she sat back down.

"Then he can stay there as long as he wants. I'm not letting him in." Charlotte said stubbornly.

"He won't be that bad. Just let him in, I'll make sure he won't cause trouble." Jessica nodded; Charlotte still didn't look like she would change her mind. "Make me a hot chocolate and I'll go and talk to him." Jessica rolled her eyes slightly and went outside, sitting beside Kol. "You're still not leaving?"

"It's not fair that she's let Elijah in but not me." Kol complained with a frown.

"To be fair, it is up to her and she doesn't like you." Jessica pointed out.

Kol glanced at her. "Can I have a hug because your friend is being mean to me?" He noticed her hesitant expression. "And you did make me watch that video and now everyone will see my reaction."

"In my defence, I didn't tell Charlotte to send it to anyone!" She pointed out. "I suppose that was a bit harsh... Even though it was extremely funny."

"I win!" Kol grinned and hugged her tightly; luckily for him, she hugged him back.

"Jess!" Charlotte's voice interrupted them. "Hot chocolate's ready."

"Okay Kol, you can let go now." Jessica said as she pulled away from him.

Kol turned away as soon as Jessica was gone. "Are you coming in or what?" Charlotte asked. He looked around, looking surprised. "Don't look so surprised. I'm a lovely person... I know that you like Jess and I know she likes you as well. She just won't admit it. So, although I pretty much hate you I suppose I could learn to tolerate you. Providing you don't kill me and you can only come round when Jess is with you. So, come in." Charlotte smiled slightly as she let him in; he was too happy about something like this. Partly because it meant spending more time with Jessica.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I'm on a roll here! Seriously, I'm updating this story a lot and it's all thanks to my darling little star reviewers. Stay Original, loves!**

**You know I said my friend would write more about Charlotte and Elijah? She's started! If you're interested, go over to PerfectionIsFlawed or simply search Together Through All, it is really funny! I couldn't stop laughing and I'm sure you won't either. :***

The next day, school was out for a week. This gave Jessica and Charlotte some time to catch up because Jessica had been spending so much time with Kol and Charlotte had just started spending a lot of time with Elijah.

"Ooh, look." Jessica pointed out. "It's 10AM and Kol hasn't bothered me yet. I wonder if he's feeling okay..."

"I put your name and Kol's name on the love calculator and you got this," Charlotte said, raising her phone to read it out. "93%. Dr. Love thinks that a relationship between Jessica Fell and Kol Mikaelson has a very high chance of being successful. However, this doesn't mean that you don't have to work on the relationship. Remember that every relationship needs spending time together, talking to each other etcetera."

"Charlotte!" Jessica exclaimed, frowning slightly. "Do you and Elijah now." She said after a small pause.

Charlotte smiled happily and started typing on her phone. She then read out the results, "64%. Dr. Love thinks that a relationship between Charlotte Young and Elijah Mikaelson has a reasonable chance of working out but on the other hand, it may not. Your relationship may suffer good times and bad times. If thins might not be working out as you would like them to, do not hesitate to talk about it with the person involved. Spend time together and talk with each other." Charlotte frowned upon the results. "This website sucks. I'm using a different one." Again, she started typing on her phone. "40%... This one is horrible and rude! I prefer the other." Charlotte nodded.

"Now, onto different matters; the Founder's Ball." Jessica said, changing the subject as she look out a note pad. "Right so, the Gilberts won't be there due to Elena's sudden 'change'. Actually, Jeremy might. I need to call him. Caroline confirmed that her and Tyler won't be coming and chances are the Salvatore's may be helping Elena. The majority of the Fells are coming that's me, Meredith, Ethan, Jack, Tina, Blair and Valerie. Sheriff Forbes and Carol Lockwood are coming and pretty much the rest of the council. What about your father, Pastor Young? Because he's the hunter of the council now."

"He is?" Charlotte asked, thinking for a moment. "Oh yeah! I remember him saying that he will. Have you got a date? I haven't. Can we just go together?"

"Sure. Now, let me call Jeremy. I need to know this stuff before tonight." Jessica nodded as she dialled a number on the phone. "Jeremy! Hey, so. Are you coming to the founder's ball? I need to know... No... No, you can't answer with 'I don't know'. Why not? Because I need to know if you're coming or not! Great." Jessica smiled then ended the call. "Jeremy's coming."

"Are the Mikaelson's coming?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"We'll have to check with Carol. She's got the full guest list." Jessica nodded.

"Then let's go!" Charlotte squealed eagerly with a grin. Jessica rolled her eyes slightly and followed him.

They arrived at the Lockwoods mansion and immediately Charlotte started knocking on the door. Carol answered, looking a bit taken back. "Hello, girls. How can I help you?"

"Could we see the guest list for tonight's ball? We need to add Jeremy to it," Jessica nodded, smiling slightly.

"Of course, come right in." Carol let them in and brang out a clip board with pieces of paper on. "I just need to run a few errands like phoning my son but your welcome to add guests to the lists." With that, Carol left.

"I love Carol. She's so nice." Jessica commented as her and Charlotte sat down at the table, looking through the list. They got to the second page when they found Kol and Elijah. "I wonder why Rebekah's not going..." Jessica wondered then went through a couple of pages and wrote Jeremy's name down, as well as Pastor Young's.

After ensuring that everyone was actually come, Jessica and Charlotte left the Lockwood residence. After a few minutes of walking, they were interrupted by Kol running behind Jessica and quickly hugging her before she could protest.

"Kol, are you stalking me again?" Jessica asked, crossing her arms. Elijah then took a place beside his brother.

"He made me follow you." Elijah stated; Kol frowned, looking shocked.

"Okay..." Jessica took a deep breath. "What do you want this time?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Kol said with a grin as he put an arm around her shoulders; they started walking but Jessica decided to not make him get off of her. "See, my brother and I have decided to go to the founding family ball and we both need dates. You're going to be my date, right?"

"No." Jessica replied, blank out. Elijah couldn't help but laugh at her reply and Kol's 'I'm hurt' face. "I'm going with Charlotte."

"To me, it sounds like you both haven't got dates..." Kol trailed off, "I have a proposition. You can be my date, Charlotte can be Elijah's and you can meet us there."

"Kol, if she doesn't want to be your date then-" Elijah begun to say.

"Shut up," Kol snapped at Elijah and then grinned at Jessica.

"You're going to bully me into this, aren't you...?" Jessica wondered. "Fine!" She said, giving in. "But, we're meeting you there and I'm wearing a cream coloured dress so don't wear a colour that will clash and don't even think of buying me a damn corsage or anything else for that matter."

"I keep winning lately... I like winning, I should win more often." Kol quickly kissed Jessica's cheek, which she then shoved him off of her.

"Don't push it, asshole!" Jessica frowned slightly.

"I love you too, Jess." Kol said with a cheeky grin and ran away.

"Forgive my brother... He can be quite the interrogator." Elijah said as he adjusted the tie.

"I've gotten used to it." Jessica admitted, "He practically lives at my house now. Literally, sometimes he comes round and wakes me up, he once 'accidently' slept there, with me, in my room and he usually just walks." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"She loves him really." Charlotte commented, nodding.

"Moving on!" Jessica quickly said. "Well, I'm guessing we'll see you tonight?"

"Until then," Elijah smiled as he flashed away.

**Gosh, I really hope my next chapter will be longer. I have quite a few ideas for this founder's ball so hopefully I will at least have 2k words because lately, my chapters have only been 1k.**


	11. Chapter 11

**[This chapter has been edited because I noticed some very obvious typos. Usually I would leave it until I've complete the story but this is just too confusing.]**

**Since this story has become very liked, I have decided to give you (as in anyone who reviews and likes this story) the opportunity to add in your own character! So far, I will only be choosing one (if yours doesn't get picked he/she may be in other chapters or a sequel if I make one.) The only thing you need to know is that they are friends with Jess and Charlotte, the rest is up to you. Do they like Kol? Do they hate him? Do they go to Mystic Falls High? That is all up to you! This is the main things that I will need to know:**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Species (human/vampire/hybrid etc):  
Basic appearance:  
Personality:  
Family:  
Background/past:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:**

**Also, thanks to one reviewer who let me know who American schools usually work out. It really helps; that's why I haven't really been involving their school days.**

**Oh yeah, this chapter does contain some slight Justin Bieber hate. No offense to fans, it just sort of fits in with the part that the joke is made and it was all I could think of.**

"Charlotte, hurry up! We have to leave in 10 minutes." Jessica complained. She was ready. Meredith was ready. Myra was ready. Eustace was ready. And Oliver was ready. They were all ready.

"I just need to phone Forever 21 and ask them to bring the clothes I ordered another time since I missed them earlier." Charlotte said as she dialled the number on the phone, putting it on loud speaker.

"When would you like your order to come?" The female operator asked.

"Tuesday." Charlotte replied.

"Did you say," it paused, then a male voice asked, "Monday?"

"No! Who are you?" Charlotte asked in disbelief. "Tues-day!" She said, more clearly this time.

"Did you say," it paused once again, the male voice asking, "Thursday?"

"TUESDAY!" Charlotte almost shouted. By this time Jessica was standing beside her, listening to the conversation.

"Did you say," it paused once again, the male voice asking, "Monday?"

"Tuesday, bruv!" Charlotte replied as if she were the man, who sounded to her like a gangster, were talking.

"Thank you. Your items have been ordered for Tuesday between 10AM and 6PM." The female voice then replied.

"Wow, that's really specific." Charlotte muttered in a sarcastic tone. "'Between 10AM and 6PM'? That means I've got to wait for something that could get to my house at 6:01!"

"I know!" Jessica agreed. "Her voice is so annoying. I wonder if her husband likes it."

"My husband loves my voice, actually." They heard the female reply. Charlotte quickly ended the call.

Finally, the Fells, the angels and Charlotte arrived at the ball. Naturally, the Fells conjoined into one big group – that was Meredith, Ethan, Jack, Tina, Blair and Valerie. Myra, Eustace and Oliver also went off into a little group. Jessica would have gone over to Meredith but, by no surprise, she was stopped by Kol.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Kol said with a grin.

"Oh, did you think I was dead again? Thanks." Jessica replied sarcastically. "No... Me and Charlotte had an argument with the Forever 21 operating system, only to find out the woman was actually stalking and listening to what we said."

"Where's Elijah!?" Charlotte quickly asked, looking around.

"He'll be here in a minute, don't interrupt the conversation." Kol muttered with a slight frown.

"Kol!" Jessica exclaimed. "My eyes are up here!"

"Yes but your boobs are there." Kol replied with a slight smirk.

"Dickhead." Jessica muttered and put her hands over his eyes.

"You touching me just made me even happier." Kol smirked even more. Whilst he and Jessica were messing around, Elijah came over to Charlotte.

"Miss Young, may I say that you look lovely tonight." Elijah said with a usual charming smile.

"Why thank you, Mr Mikaelson." Charlotte replied, laughing lightly. They both glanced at Jessica and Kol who now had his arms wrapped around her, pretending to bite her neck.

"What are they doing?" Elijah asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Kol was staring at her boobs so she covered his eyes and then they started messing around." Charlotte explained innocently with a nod. "I'll shut them up. Hey, lovebirds, we're going to get a drink. Come on." Charlotte headed over to the drinks with Elijah, Jessica and Kol following.

"Um... Charlotte, I really don't think you should drink. At least not a lot." Jessica stated.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked with a slight frown.

"You're not safe when you have alcohol. Besides, your father is over there... Talking to my sister, what the hell is going on?" Jessica asked as she picked up a drink of champagne. "I'm going to need loads of alcohol if I'm going to get through this night with you." She said, referring to Kol.

"You said that when we first met at the Grill... Well, you said something like that." Kol grinned as he took a sip of his champagne.

"You actually remember that?" Jessica asked, pressing the glass to her lips.

"Of course." Kol replied with a smile instead of a smirk or grin this time.

Jessica drank the champagne then looked over to Meredith and Pastor Young. "I've just got to go and speak to my sister... Charlotte, come on. We're going to see family." Jessica dragger her over.

"Hey, Meredith... I thought you and Mr Young didn't like each other..." Jessica shot a smile at Pastor Young. "Hi Charlotte's dad."

"We were just discussing the recent allegations that Alaric made on the council and I was explaining about how wrong they were and that he was suffering from a head trauma." Meredith replied to Jessica, glaring at her slightly.

"Oh, yeah!" Jessica said, nodding after understanding. "He was pretty much mad. I mean, he actually thought that the Justin Bieber was a good singer!" Jessica laughed lightly, along with Charlotte. They were the only two laughing. Soon, they shut up. "I'm... I'm just going to go and see Kol." Jessica smiled sweetly then walked away.

Oliver quickly popped up in front of her. "Jess, it would do me the greatest honour if you danced with me tonight."

Jessica smiled slightly, "Of course I will, Oliver. I'm just going to go and steal Kol's drink, okay?" Jessica walked over to Kol, immediately taking his drink and drinking it. As usual, he frowned. "I just made the worst excuse ever."

"I know," Kol smirked as he pried the remains of his drink off of her. "I heard. I even heard the part where you agreed to dance with the little angel boy."

Jessica glared at him slightly. "His name's Oliver and what do you expect? He's practically a 6 year old and come on, how can you say no to that adorable face?"

"How can you say know to this adorable face?" Kol asked; Jessica just rolled her eyes.

"I should have known you would have said that." Jessica muttered, smirking slightly. "Can I have your drink back now?"

"Get your own, darling." Kol grinned.

"That's not fair! There are loads of adults around and everyone thinks I'm under 21... Wait... You now go to school with me. Sorry, drinking age still 21 you're not allowed alcohol." Jessica took the glass off of him.

"I'm centuries of years old!" Kol defended.

"So am I!" Jessica retorted. "Welcome to my life of faking my age. You should try it, it's actually quite fun."

Kol would have replied with some snarky comment but was stopped before he could even say anything by none other than Carol Lockwood. She started talking about the Founding Families, how glad she was that everyone had came, how everyone looked lovely and the usual stuff a Mayor would say.

Time seemed to go fast. Jessica had already danced with Oliver, which means she couldn't leave Kol out because he would only bug her about it for eternity. He was standing by the wall, drinking more champagne.

Jessica walked over to him with a smile. "Hey Pouty Boy, are you going to dance or not?"

"I thought you were dancing with Oliver?" Kol asked, glancing at her.

"Well, if you don't want to then fine." Jessica shrugged slightly and then smirked when he immediately put his glass down. Much to Kol's surprise, Jessica took his hand and dragged him over to the dance floor.

As 'A Thousand Years' played, Kol danced with Jessica, Elijah danced with Charlotte, Meredith danced with a council member and Jeremy was dancing with Tina Fell. As they changed partners for a part of the dance, Jessica ended up with Jeremy.

"Why are you dancing with Kol?" Jeremy immediately asked.

"Tina? Really?" Jessica retorted. "I know she's family but she would open her legs for a carton of milk. Coming to think of it, she never closes them. They're open more than Charlotte's broken front gate!"

"You didn't answer my question." Jeremy pointed out.

"Well... Me and Kol are friends. He's not that bad when you get to know him!" Jessica nodded. "My point is, you're too good for Tina, Jeremy." Jessica said to him before turning back to Kol.

"So, she would open her legs for a carton of milk, would she?" Kol asked with his trademark smirk.

"What? I'm just looking out for a friend." Jessica defended, smiling slightly.

"I don't understand why he hates me, I mean, everyone loves me! I'm handsome and-" Kol was cut off by Jessica kissing him. Automatically, he kissed her back even though he was stunned that it was her that done it and not him.

Jessica pulled away, smirking slightly. "Don't look so shocked. I may act like I hate you all the time, but you know I don't."

"Did that just happen or am I dreaming?" Kol asked as they stopped dancing.

"It happened. Things happen. Get over it... This may seem a bad time to walk away but Eustace is prancing around like an idiotic fairy trying to get my attention so I should probably go and see what's wrong." Jessica smiled innocently then walked over to Eustace. "Eustace, stop showing me up! What is it that you want? Is it about Kol? I can kiss whoever I want!"

"You kissed Kol? I didn't see that..." Eustace stated and then shook his head slightly. "Not to alarm you or anything but the angel hunter is here. We keep seeing him... I think he knows what we are... He's following us, isn't he? Are we going to die? We're going to die! I haven't even finished my memoirs!"

"Eustace, calm down. Right, you go straight home, okay? Go home with your mom and little brother and lock the doors. You know he has no access into the house that angels live and it can't be damaged." Jessica explained then Eustace walked over to Myra and Oliver, telling them what Jessica said.

Having heard the conversation, Kol immediately walked over to her. "I told you that I should have killed him! Why can't I kill him?"

"It's a little more complex than just breaking his neck or ripping his heart out. He would die but his spirit wouldn't," Jessica noticed Kol's confused expression than began to explain. "See, once the spirit leaves his body it would haunt us. The only way of killing him is by jamming holy water down his throat and then burning him with a holy flame. The holy water would cause his spirit to leave and the flame is just for fun. A hunter's weaknesses are basically like ours; only the process of him being killed would take longer. Once that happened then they automatically become stronger because their spirit no longer exists. If an angel went to attack, they would easily kill them. The hunter would have to be starved to death, which me and my family can't do because we're not evil... Or strong enough."

"Then why can't I just do that?" Kol asked as he walked along beside her.

"Do you know where to get anything holy?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"No... But I will after I've made sure you're safe." Kol nodded and was surprised when Jessica didn't tell him off. "Are we technically dating now?"

"Do you want to update my Facebook relationship status?" Jessica asked, knowing what his next question would be.

"To be fair, you did just kiss me and by the way, you're a good kisser." Kol smirked slightly.

"Could you please bare in mind that I've had a lot to drink? Besides, you wouldn't shut up!" Jessica pointed out. "Fine," She handed him her phone. "But don't post anything other than that. Where the actual hell is Charlotte and Elijah? It's time for us to leave."

"What about Meredith?" Kol asked, fiddling with her phone.

"She'll come home when she wants to. I can't control that." Jessica glanced at what he was putting on her phone. Luckily, he handed it back to her.

"All done, love." Kol said with a grin.

They were quickly interrupted by Charlotte who was running over to them, Elijah followed behind. "What is with your new relationship status!? Now I owe Eric 50 dollars!"

"I think that I've just finally given in to him, to be honest. I mean, otherwise he will only bug me for... Ever." Jessica nodded and then thought for a moment. "Wait, you were betting on me?" Jessica asked, Kol wondered the same thing as he glanced at Charlotte.

"Technically, I was betting on you and Kol." Charlotte defended.

"Your sister owes me 25 dollars." Elijah said to Jessica.

"You and Meredith were betting on us as well?" Kol asked Elijah, he didn't seem as annoyed as Jessica. "Who else was?"

"Jeremy, Matt, the Salvatore brothers, Rebekah and Klaus but I suppose that doesn't matter anymore, Elena and Caroline, again doesn't matter anymore and I think Tyler and his mom had a bet as well." Charlotte explained, nodding.

"I'm not sure whether I should be glad or not..." Jessica wondered. "Whatever, let's just leave."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for any auditions so far. Your character has been noted!**

**Auditions are still available but remember, if your character doesn't get in this time they may be in other chapters.**

**Okay, so, the story is into season 4 now and we all know how Kol's life ended (RIP). I refuse to even think about killing him, let alone actually doing it so... How should it like, work out? Because he's obviously the reason the mark was pretty much complete because of the bloodline.**

**My idea is that basically, the witch that will come up soon is very powerful and she manages to put a spell on Kol so it will look like the white oak stake dagger had killed him but it only kills his bloodline of vampires and undo any compulsions; a bit like a brand new start in a way. **

That night, Charlotte stayed over at Jessica and Meredith's house – the plan was that Jessica was staying with Charlotte but they both decided that it would be safer to stay at the Fell's. After getting dressed, they both noticed Eustace sitting in the corner of the room, scribbling in a note book.

"Eustace... What are you doing?" Jessica asked calmly, crossing her arms.

"I need to finish my memoirs if I'm going to die!" Eustace replied frantically.

"Oh my god..." Jessica muttered, rolling her eyes. "You're not going to die, you idiot!" Her and Charlotte went back into Jessica's bedroom and sat on the bed. Almost immediately, they grabbed their phones and started typing.

"Jess..." Charlotte trailed off. "If you've been having a go at Kol and always teasing him, why are you with him?"

"Oh, shit! I forgot I done that... Oh my God... Did I actually? You know what I'm like when I have loads to drink, I just sort of..." Jessica thought for a moment, trying to find the correct word. "Admit stuff?"

"So... He's your boyfriend now?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"According to Facebook, yes. You know what; I'm just going to see how it goes. Because, let's face it, he'll still tag around with us." Jessica explained, hoping to try and change the subject. "Anyway, are you coming out to Georgia with me?"

"Who's Georgia and why?" Charlotte asked, looking slightly confused.

"No... Georgia as in the place, not a person." Jessica glanced at her, shaking her head slightly. "It's where the eldest angel lives. She will know more about this hunter and there may be an easier way of killing him, especially since her best friend is a witch. It makes the process a whole lot easier."

"Oh... Cool! What's her name?" Charlotte asked gleefully.

"Mad Madison." Jessica noticed Charlotte's quite worried expression. "Let me explain. With her abilities, she uses them a lot and everyone thinks she's mad for it."

"Wait... So we're going without Kol?" Charlotte wondered.

"Do you have to ask so many questions?" Jessica asked, rolling her eyes slightly. "Kol can live without me for a day at least. We just won't tell him."

"Wait! One more question." Charlotte paused for a moment, "Why can't we tell Kol?"

"He patronises and interrogates people. Also, his little daylight ring won't work in the house. Madison and the witch live together. Anyway, that will set him off and he'll be sulking all day. You know how childish he is." Jessica explained; Charlotte just nodded, satisfied with the answer. "What are we going to do today? We can't go out because of that stupid hunter who is so going to get his ass kicked. We're stuck in a house with Eustace..."

"I know!" Charlotte volunteered her idea. "How about... We go to my house!"

"The only difference that would make is that there wouldn't be a control freak irritating us and we can't because I could easily get killed." Jessica pointed out.

"I thought you didn't even believe that you could get killed..." Charlotte trailed off.

"Yeah but I think Eustace may have made it pretty obvious who the angels are in town. If I were to get Kol to go somewhere with us providing he brings Elijah, what would you say?" Jessica asked.

"Yay!" Charlotte beamed, nodding.

Jessica tapped the phone screen then waited for a moment. Her facial expression changed when there was no answer. "That's weird. Kol always answers his phone. Maybe it's on silent... Call Elijah."

Charlotte nodded and without hesitation called Elijah. To their luck, he answered. There were a couple of giggles from Charlotte, Jessica just rolled her eyes. Finally, she came off the phone. "Elijah hasn't seen Kol since last night and don't know where he is. He's on his way round though so we can go out."

"Great. I have a brilliant idea of where we can go as well." Jessica said with a nod and a slight smile. "Let's just wait for-" Jessica was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Or not, either way it works."

Charlotte immediately ran to the door and opened it. "Hi, Elijah! Bare with for a moment, we're leaving in a minute."

"Yeah I've just got to put these dishes in the washing up bowl." Jessica took two dishes over to the sink and placed them in there. She turned the tap on and immediately pulled her hand back when it touched the water. "Son of a-"

"What happened?" Charlotte asked curiously, as she looked over.

"I think the water's been hexed." Jessica quickly turned off the tap and walked out the door with Elijah and Charlotte.

"What do you mean by 'hexed'?" Elijah enquired.

"Some asshole, not pin pointing anyone out but that damn hunter, has managed to hex the water supply, causing it to burn any angel. Obviously he has run out of holy water because that burns a lot more than that." Jessica explained to Elijah and Charlotte who were following behind her.

"Where are we going?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head to the side slightly out of curiosity.

"You'll find out when we get there." Jessica replied, not telling them where they were going or giving them any hints. All they could do is follow and trust that she wasn't leading either of them – particularly Charlotte who was only human – into a death trap.

Finally, they arrived at a house. Both Charlotte and Elijah looked confused as to why they were here out of all places. "Who the hell lives here?" Charlotte asked.

"Why are we here?" Elijah then asked, glancing towards Jessica.

"Why shouldn't we be? I mean, isn't it obvious?" Jessica asked, raising and eyebrow slightly. Both of them still looked confused as to why they were at this house. "This is Kol's house."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if Kol is OOC at any point. The way I see him is funny, immature, childish and cocky – which everyone loves him for, he's also very needy and protective in a way. When he's being immature it's more fun as well.**

**Auditions will probably be open until chapter 15, possibly 14. It depends on who it is and when they would fit in. C: **

Elijah looked wide eyed at Jessica; he was shocked. "Kol has his own house!? He can barely look after a rat, how do you suppose he takes care of himself?" Elijah remembered the time when they were all human, the time when Rebekah had a pet rat and Kol was being himself. He sat on it.

"He's been living here for ages even though my house may as well be his second him. He didn't want you to know that he lives here. Don't ask why because I don't know." Jessica got a key out of her pocket and unlocked to door.

"You have a key as well!?" Elijah wasn't shocked that Kol had given her a key, more that she actually accepted.

"Apparently I'm his back up plan for if he ever loses his key." Jessica shrugged as she walked inside. "Kol? Are you here? He really needs to use some Fabreeze in here." She muttered.

Elijah and Charlotte glanced at each other before walking in. "Ew... It smells like a pig sty." Charlotte commented, following Jessica. "Urgh! No wonder!" Charlotte exclaimed, pointing out the – what seemed like 2 week old – pizza.

"I think there's a species of bug in here that even Scientists haven't discovered. Is he still asleep?" Jessica questioned and then turned her gaze towards Elijah. "I'm actually quite scared about what his room will look like, especially after I let him read Fifty Shades of Grey so being his brother I feel that you wouldn't be as freaked out-"

"I'll go." Elijah interrupted and headed towards Kol's room, walking straight inside without knocking. He came out with a phone in his hands. "It seems he left his phone behind. His room seems pretty normal though."

"Looks like he's gone M.I.A." Charlotte said as she put the pizza in the bin. "You know, apart from the pizza it's pretty clean..." She then pulled out her perfume and started spraying it everywhere.

"I can't help but feel the slightest bit worried..." Elijah trailed off, sitting down on one of the chairs. He fidgeted for a moment then pulled out a mirror from the side of the chair. "What a surprise..." He muttered.

"Knowing Kol he's found someone to tell him that he's pretty." Jessica nodded; she and Charlotte sat on the couch. "Let's see his phone." Elijah handed her the phone, she studied it for a moment then realized something probably only she knew. "Oh yeah... He has two phones! I totally forgot! To be fair, he always uses this one to play Temple Run and Angry Birds." Jessica looked through her messages and found his 'new number' which he generously sent her. As soon as she found it, she tapped a few more times on the phone then put it to her ear. "Oh, you are alive then."

"Of course I am, love." Kol replied. "Why?"

"No reason. Your house stinks, by the way. How old is that pizza?" Jessica asked.

"You're at my house... Why? Not that I'm bothered by that. You can stay there as long as you want. Why are you at my house?" Kol asked again.

"We-" Jessica started but was interrupted.

"'We'!? What do you mean, 'we'? You took that little dumb friend of yours, didn't you?" Kol asked, although he didn't sound too annoyed.

"That's because when I rang you this morning you didn't answer, Mr I-Have-Two-Phones! So, like, then Charlotte rang Elijah and they were like, 'omg, Kol is missing'. So then I suggested that we come here... Sort of. They followed. Anyway, enough of your questions, where are you?" Jessica noticed the glances from Charlotte and Elijah; Elijah could hear the whole conversation.

"Um... I'm... I'm... I got hungry and went to McDonalds!" Kol quickly said over the traffic.

"Since when did McDonalds become a freeway?" Jessica asked, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I'm not on the freeway; I'm just outside Mystic Falls!" Kol foolishly let it slip to his whereabouts. "I've found out where the hunter lives, I was planning to capture him and lock him up."

"I've told you, it doesn't work like that." Jessica inhaled, shaking her head slightly. "Seriously, just come home and give up. I have it under control."

"What do you plan on doing then, love?" Kol asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Jessica quickly hung up before he could ask any questions.

"How do you do that?" Elijah asked in astonishment.

"Do what?" Jessica asked innocently. After all, the question was very out of the blue.

"How do you manage to manipulate him like that?" Elijah re-worded his question. "No one, not even my family, can do that."

"It's an angel thing." Jessica shrugged slightly. She usually just told Kol to do something and he would.

"No..." Charlotte interrupted, shaking her head. "I think it's a Jess thing."

"Last I checked, you hate Kol, Charlotte. Let's keep it that way. It's weird, you not insulting him." Jessica rolled her eyes slightly. "You know, I don't know why everyone is so frantic about this hunter I mean he's not as bad as the devil."

Elijah chuckled, shaking his head. "Children tales. The devil does not exist. He's just another character to scare children into sleeping at night."

"That's what everyone thinks about vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts... Yet, you're a vampire, Tyler Lockwood used to be a werewolf, Bonnie is a witch and Jeremy can see ghosts." Jessica pointed out. "The devil is very powerful, probably more powerful than an Original. He hates human life and given the chance, he would destroy it. His purpose is to cause chaos, for fun... A bit like Kol. No doubt he's following in his footsteps."

"He's not here as in, on earth, is he?" Charlotte asked with a wary look. "I mean the Devil, not Kol. I only wish Kol wasn't on earth."

"No. The witch, Valerie, whom we will visit tomorrow, is holding him off. Her bloodline of witches has been holding him off for centuries now." Jessica nodded, reassuring Charlotte. "Besides, the only way he would be able to even gain access and connect with human life is if he were to take over someone's body."

"Oh, good! I don't want to die!" Charlotte exclaimed, shaking her head slightly. "Where are we going again?"

"Georgia." Jessica glanced over to Charlotte.

"Why are you going all the way out to Georgia?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Yes, why are you going to Georgia?" Kol asked as he walked into the house. "I see you've all made yourselves at home... Where's my pizza!?" He exclaimed with a frown as he sat beside Jessica.

"That's your fault he knows." Jessica said to Elijah with a slight frown.

"I threw your pizza in the bin because it's disgusting!" Charlotte answered Kol's second, unresolved question.

"That was my pizza!" Kol complained. There was a moment of silence. "Can I come to Georgia?"

"No." Jessica and Charlotte both answered at the same time.

"Why not?" Kol asked with a frown. "I bet Elijah's going..." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"I only just found out that they're even going." Elijah defended, rolling his eyes at Kol, knowing he would carry on complaining.

"Let's see..." Jessica trailed off. "For a start, you and Charlotte hate each other. You interrogate, patronise, annoy, attack... Piss off... Irritate... And eat people. Also, where we're going isn't vampire friendly."

"And you're a twat." Charlotte nodded. "And you don't even know why we're going."

"Then why are you going?" Kol asked, looking at both Jessica and Charlotte.

"Like I said, I have the hunter stuff under control." Jessica shrugged slightly.

"Then would it not be easier for me to come as well?" Kol pointed out.

Jessica shook her head. "No. I've already told you that where we're going is not vampire friendly."

"Fine..." Kol muttered, although they all knew he wasn't giving in quite yet. "Do you want to know something? I think I might get a pet."

"You can barely look after yourself, let alone a pet. Remember all those pets of Rebekah's that you killed?" Elijah pointed out whilst Jessica and Charlotte laughed lightly.

"I want a bear or tiger," Kol continued. "Or perhaps a penguin... If I got a tiger, would it bounce like Tigger?"

"Yeah and you may even be able to find a unicorn as well!" Charlotte said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just get a cat?" Jessica asked. "They're sort of like tigers."

"I agree with Jessica." Elijah stated with a nod. "A tiger will only want to eat you."

"You're all against me..." Kol muttered, frowning. "So... Can I come to Georgia?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Right so, I haven't updated in what seems like forever because I've been really ill (I still am but I'm feeling slightly better). And for that, I am truly sorry... *does not feel obliged to start singing Sorry I'm Not Perfect by Miley Cyrus***

**I also have school and exams (I'm in my last school year and then I'll be going to my school Sixth Form) so updates may take longer. I need to get a B in English, a C in Maths and three other A*-C grades to do A-Level English Literature and Psychology. A* is the equivalent to an A* basically and my Maths is terrible, which is why I really need to focus. Not only that but I'm also writing a couple of other fanfictions which I am really focused on (mainly the Confessions of Jane Volturi and Someone's Bound to Get Hurt.)**

**Uh, auditions are still open. It feels so cool saying that and now I'm just babbling on. **

**Anyway, on with this chappie. Tehe, spell check identified that chappie is just a simple abbreviation and when I looked at the options the top one was 'crappie'. **

"Yeah... No, I'll be fine. Trust me! Just wait until April gets home, okay? I'll see you soon." Jessica had just gotten off of the phone with Charlotte; it seems that Pastor Young turned into a psychotic maniac, slaughtering himself and the council. Which is why Charlotte could no longer come to Georgia; she was mourning her father's death and waiting the arrival of her sister, April.

"So, it seems that you now need someone to accompany you to Georgia?" Jessica turned around as she heard the familiar voice, seeing Kol. "Can I come with you now?"

"I suppose my life can't get any better so you might as well. Can't you take your own car though?" She asked, glancing at him as he shrugged.

"Well..." Kol stuttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I sort of don't know how to drive... I was in a coffin for almost 100 years!"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist. I was only asking." Jessica laughed lightly. "Come on, princess. We don't need you throwing a tantrum about a car." Before Kol could start protesting or anything else he does, Jessica got into the car. He followed, immediately grinning at her. "I have really got to stop giving into you. Stop staring at me, it's awkward and weird." She complained and started up the car.

"Where's Charlotte?" Kol asked, looking out the window.

"Her dad died." Jessica started driving whilst shrugging slightly.

"Is that all?" Kol raised an eyebrow slightly. 'Her dad died.' That was the only information that he was given.

"She told me not to tell you much." What a surprise.

There was a moment of silence until Kol broke it, as usual. "So, you know that we're alone-" he begun, which was not a wise choice.

"Where are you going with this?" Jessica immediately asked.

"Before you think I'm turning this into something sexual, I'm actually not." Kol smirked to himself. "I was just going to ask what's happening between us."

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed me, let me change your Facebook status then didn't even talk about it."

"I'm sorry if I was too concerned about being killed."

"Can I just point out that for a start, I'm not letting anyone kill you, Jess. You know you'll be safe with me." Kol pointed out. "I've never felt anything before like what I feel for you. I mean, it's really weird but in a good way. Look, my point is, I just want to know if you have feelings for me and I know I sound drunk but I promise you, I'm not."

"Well, yeah. I do." Jessica admitted, rolling her eyes that she had somehow managed to give into him again. "But, like I said, I have other things on my mind."

"And I said that I'm not letting anyone kill you." Kol then retorted, glancing at her. "Can't we just properly date?"

"This is awkward." Jessica quickly said.

"I'm trying to be serious." Kol couldn't help but frown slightly.

"It's hard to take you seriously." Jessica pointed out.

"Can you just listen even though it sounds awkward?" Kol asked, "I think we should properly give it a go, you know. Even with all this hunter stuff. There's a hunter after each of us now, apparently. I overheard Niklaus talking about a new vampire hunter being in town. Also, we've both been alone for... Years. We could literally be together forever."

"That actually sounds really sad." Jessica laughed lightly, "The way you say it makes it sound sad anyway."

"When you think about it, we actually could. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Kol smirked at Jessica's expression. However, he was being serious but with his personality, not everyone would believe that he actually loves her.

"You just quoted Twilight!" Jessica exclaimed. "Fine. You win. You've made your point."

"What was my point?" Kol asked curiously. "I just quoted Twilight. I love Twilight though. I may have also borrowed one of your books without asking... Anyway, what was my point?"

"Forever is an awfully long time. No one wants to be alone forever." Jessica smiled slightly.

"Aw, that's sweet, Jess. Can you pull over so I can kiss-" Kol begun.

Jessica quickly interrupted him. "No, Kol! We've got to get to Georgia. See, this is why you need to drive."

"I tried to learn!" Kol quickly defended. "I got hungry though."

Jessica frowned slightly. "That is disgusting. You know, if any of this is going to work out then you can't tell me about who you eat. Why don't you get Elijah or someone to teach you?"

"Oh... I'll have to ask 'Lijah." Kol nodded, grinning.

"Are you saying that you never considered asking your brothers?" Jessica rolled her eyes although she wasn't exactly surprised. This was Kol. "Don't ask me, whatever you do. For a start, I know you wouldn't concentrate and I would probably end up going to that angel hunter which in my world would be a suicide mission."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"You would probably get annoyed or just not listen. Whereas, Elijah would make you listen." Jessica pointed out.

"You do have a point, to be fair." Kol admitted. "Who are we going to visit? You never actually told me."

"A witch called Valerie and an extremely old angel called Madison. The family that she protected sort of died out in 1901, I think. She's one of the longest angels to be on earth and has dealt with a lot of hunters. Valerie is a very powerful witch who will have all the answers and powers. There's another and easier way of killing this bastard." Jessica explained, "Oh, but your little daylight ring won't work in the house. I did warn you. Valerie did a spell."

"Then she shall just have to un-do it, won't she?" Kol smirked, "There's one thing I don't understand. If you don't like me talking about eating humans, then why would you want to kill one?"

"It's complicated. It's all to do with the devil but I'll tell you more about him another time. An angel and the devil are the complete opposite. That's obvious and the reasons for it are also obvious. Without the angels, the devil could probably do what he wants without being stopped because not many supernatural creatures know about him. The hunters are basically sent from him. They look human and everything but do you see them with a family? Luckily, only one hunter can be put on earth every hundred years. If he's careful about this, he can make a hunter go on to the next century to help the new hunter he'll throw into the wrath. It's a complicated situation." Jessica shrugged slightly, not finding it easy to explain this. "Long story short, they're not considered human to us."

"Could I call them the spawn of the devil?" Kol asked curiously.

"If you want to. You should know that Elijah calls you the spawn of the devil." Jessica laughed lightly, noticing his pretty much annoyed expression. "So does Charlotte. And so do I.


	15. Chapter 15

**I forgot to mention in my last chapter but I made a short fanfic which is basically about Klaus and about how he's not that different to everyone else. It would be great if you could check it out and tell me what you think. It's called: Is He Really That Different To Me And You?**

**And, I know. Two updates in one day. You must think I'm hyper or really awake (that makes no sense but still). No, I just have no life.**

"Kol, get out of the car!" Jessica exclaimed, crossing her arms. Whilst she was out the car, he was sitting in there sulking.

"But you said that my daylight ring won't work!" Kol shut the door again, grinning ever so slightly before frowning again.

"To be fair, I've been telling you that since you found out I was going." Jessica muttered. He still wasn't getting out. "I'll leave you here if I have to."

"You can't leave me!" Kol complained immediately.

"Then get out!" Jessica glanced at her phone. Kol had been sat in the car for precisely 31 minutes, sulking about how his daylight ring won't work. "You're acting like a 5-year-old. Just get out the bloody car. Chances are that she's took the spell off." Kol seemed to take a minute to think before getting out of the car. "That wasn't very hard now, was it? And if you be a good boy you might even get an ice cream." Jessica said sarcastically with a smirk.

"I don't exactly getting burnt by the sun." Kol muttered, pouting slightly.

"I've told you this before; pouting will get you no where." Jessica laughed lightly as she pretty much had to drag him over to the house. Much to her luck, he decided that he would take this as an opportunity to put him arm around her.

"Can I actually have ice cream though?" Kol asked, actually being serious.

Jessica decided that it was probably best to not answer that and answered the door. A middle-aged caramel skinned woman answered the door. "Jessica! It's good to see you! But with an Original, really?"

"Aw, Jess, do you tell everyone about me?" Kol asked, smirking slightly.

"You tortured the family that Madison was looking after a couple of centuries ago. Be glad I told her that you were very very drunk." Jessica walked in, smirking slightly.

"If you promise not to torture me and Val, you can come in." Madison said with a laugh. "Come in, Kol. Hey, Val! Jess and her new boyfriend are here!" Madison shouted through the house; Jessica had to glare at her.

Kol grinned and walked in; he was quite happy. That was until he stepped into the sunlight and flashed into a shadowed corner, almost taking Jessica with him. "You lied to me to get me out of the car!" He complained.

"I said that there is a chance she may have too the spell off!" Jessica pointed out. Another woman walked over, she had tanned skin. Her hair was dark and there was a scar on her cheek but even with it she looked beautiful. "Hey, Valerie! If I promise you that I will make sure Kol don't attack you, will you take the spell off? He's only here because he doesn't want me to get hurt." Valerie didn't look so sure; Kol grinned innocently with a wave. "He gets really annoying. I mean, seriously, he will probably stay there until you take the spell off. It took me almost an hour to get him out of the car."

"If he causes any trouble, I'll put the spell back on." Valerie begun to chant a spell which she seemed to know very well. After all, she was a powerful witch and all her ancestors were. Unlike Bonnie who found out she was a witch at an older age, Valerie found out when she was younger which gave her a lot more time to practice. She stopped and glanced around, "That should do it."

"What if it doesn't?" Kol asked immediately; he didn't want the sun to burn his skin again.

Jessica rolled her eyes and pulled him into the sunlight. "It worked. The sooner we find answers, the sooner we get home. Then I might give you ice cream." Surprisingly, Kol believed her once again and followed. They were all sat down in the living room where Valerie was looking through books for answers.

"You do realize that you don't have to stay here, right Jess? If you feel that you are really in danger, worse than the last time, then you can go home." Madison said, implying 'home' as the parallel universe.

"I can't do that." Jessica shook her head. "The Founding Families that don't have an angel are in danger all the time. Caroline Forbes is a vampire, her dad died because he didn't want to be a vampire. Tyler Lockwood's a hybrid and almost died thanks to his brother," she indicated to Kol who smiled innocently, "and his dad also died because they were trying to get all the vampires together to kill them. Elena Gilbert is now a vampire after being captured and injured my many of them; she was used by a human blood bag by none other than his brother. Her aunt was killed in a ritual again, due to his brother. Alaric who was like a carer was killed because of his mother was a complete selfish bitch. Oh and most recently, Charlotte's dad decided to kill the whole council."

Madison looked slightly amazed and shocked, as did Valerie. "It looks like we need to get rid of all the vampires..." Valerie commented under her breath.

"I heard that," Kol frowned slightly.

"Kol just keep your thought s to yourself for a moment whilst we work this out, okay?" Jessica said, sounding almost too innocent.

"I think I've got it!" Valerie beamed, sitting up straighter. "If this hunter could be lead into a tomb or something, I could seal him in with a spell. There's only one problem."

"What's the problem?" Jessica wondered, looking rather concerned.

"See, to do the spell... There has to be a sacrifice... An angel must go in there to lead them in. The spell won't let that angel out, giving the hunter the chance to kill them." Valerie explained. "Not only that, we're going to need more time. I can take my time looking for another spell or a tomb. We'd also have to find an angel who is willing to sacrifice themselves. I mean, there's always the option of getting the holy water but that may take longer."

Everyone, including Kol, had the look of fear. "We'll just have to risk the time into looking into both," Jessica nodded. "I'll stay and help."

"I will as well," Kol volunteered. "I could take my brother on a bonding trip to look for a tomb. It'll take less long that way."

"Sounds like a plan." Madison said with the faintest smile.

**I'm thinking of setting the next chapter perhaps a week later where Kol and Elijah are looking for a tomb stone and Charlotte comes over to Georgia to help. I'm just wondering if that sounds okay or whether you want me to just go a few days ahead, perhaps? All that would have happened is looking for more information and not having much luck. Also, I'm going to change the time length so it will be closer to when Kol actually came back into TVD.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is probably set about a week later. All they would have done at this point is looking through books.**

"Kol, I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked with an exaggerated and strained sigh as he looked across at Kol who had made himself at home.

"I've already told you!" Kol exclaimed, raising his hands in defence. "Brotherly bonding trip!"

"Since when did you care about the family?" Elijah pointed out, "Tell me the truth, Kol. Or else I won't be going with you and you can take Rebekah instead."

"If I tell you, chances are you'll refuse to come..." Kol trailed off, "Look, you're just going to have to trust that for whatever reason, it's for the safety of Jess."

"Now that I can believe," Elijah cut in. "Where have we got to go?"

"Just around the woods in Georgia and Mystic Falls... We also have to look for an old tomb." Kol finally admitted.

"To be honest, I think I'd rather not know why you need a tomb." Elijah muttered, shaking his head slightly. "Then again, you will only cause trouble if you go alone. Why Georgia, though?"

"Charlotte will be there." That was all that Kol had to say and already him and Elijah were leaving.

Meanwhile, Charlotte had only just arrived at Madison and Valerie's house where Jessica had been staying to find answers. As soon as Charlotte got there, Jessica had explained everything. They were looking through the attic for another book which would hopefully contain the last of the information that they were looking for. Charlotte was shining a torch everywhere, hitting cobwebs every now and then. "This is freaky," she complained.

"Then by all means, go and watch Ugly Betty re-runs." Jessica said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Really!?" Charlotte beamed.

"No!" Jessica rolled her eyes slightly, "We need to find anything that could possible help us."

"I don't think Ugly Betty is even on right now..."

"You're not watching Ugly Betty."

"I sobbed when it was over."

"Really?" Jessica quickly asked. "I mean, I hated that it ended but I think I was more torn apart by the ending of One Tree Hill."

"I cried when Hannah Montana ended... That show is literally my childhood." Charlotte commented, adding a sniff.

"I don't... I don't really know why we're talking about shows ending."

"You're right... I think that Harry Potter ending is the end of an era."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Not really."

"Then make yourself useful and help me look."

They spent a short while looking through everything until they finally came across a book that looked relatively old.

"Is this it?" Charlotte asked curiously as she studied it.

"Probably. It fits the description that Val gave us." Jessica shrugged and handed it to Charlotte. "We'll soon find out when we read it."

"Read!?" Charlotte exclaimed as she followed Jessica out of the attic and into the kitchen. "But I hate reading unless it's Twilight, Harry Potter or The Hunger Games!" Nevertheless, Charlotte still started to flick through the pages. "Wait, this isn't even in English? Oh my God, I don't even know Swedish!"

"I doubt it will be in Swedish," Jessica rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table, "It will probably be in Spanish or something." Charlotte sat beside her and showed her the writing on the pages. "Or it won't be in Spanish... This doesn't even look familiar. Maybe Madison or Val can translate?" Jessica suggested. She left Charlotte to try and find out what language it is and went off to find Valerie. It didn't take her long to come back after talking to Valerie. "It turns out; the reason that this was put away is because she doesn't know that language." Jessica said whilst sitting down. "This is all in Tocharian."

"What's that?" Charlotte asked whilst looking slightly confused.

"It's a dead language. No one speaks it anymore. We're back to stage one, by the looks off it." Jessica rolled her eyes slightly before shutting the book. Unexpectedly, her phone rang; no surprise who it was. She turned on the speaker phone and rested it on the table after answering it.

"We've found loads of old tombs in Mystic Falls and now we're on our way to Georgia to find more." Kol said.

"You might as well give up. We're back to stage one again." Jessica replied.

"Why?"

"The book with the rest of the information for the spell in is all in Tocharian. None of us know the language."

"You may not but Elijah and I do."

"How do you even know Tocharian?"

"Darling, we've been around for a very long time. We know most languages."

"Then get your ass here. Oh, we have ice cream!" Before Kol could answer, she quickly ended the call which gave him no choice but to come over. Even though he would anyway, without her having to force him to do it.

It wasn't long until the two Original brothers were sat in the kitchen, reading through the book. Elijah had to be invited in at first, of course. "What does it say? Have you found it yet? Ooh, tell me, tell me!"

"Shut up!" Kol hissed, frowning slightly.

"Kol, don't tell Charlotte to shut up... Charlotte, shut up." Jessica added before looking at the text she had just received. "Kol... Why did you throw a pack of condoms at Caroline?"

Kol looked innocent whilst Charlotte was laughing and Elijah glared daggers at him. "I told her to go and have sex with Niklaus!" Kol raised his hands in defence, "Then I threw condoms at her..."

"Grow up!" Elijah immediately said.

"Is that all you did?" Jessica raised eyebrow. "Because according to Caroline you said to her, and I quote, 'I was going to hire a stripper for Nik but you should do just fine.'"

"It's not my fault Niklaus is solitary!" Kol protested, "I may have also thrown a brick at her... I'm an innocent victim in all this!"

"You? You pretty much called Caroline a stripper and threw a brick and condoms at her." Charlotte pointed out.

"Your point is?" Kol asked innocently. They all just rolled their eyes. "She hit me with the brick! Quite literally, may I add."

"I'm not surprised." Jessica commented.

"You seriously are iniquitous in the head, Kol." Elijah muttered and then put the book down. "I've found out more about the spell but there may be some... Complications. From what I've read, the spell will take all of the witch's powers."

"Dun, dun, dun!" Kol quickly added at the end which received him a shove from Charlotte. He then shoved Charlotte back and that ended in them constantly shoving each other.

"Idiot!"

"Blonde!"

"Idiot!"

"Horse!"

"Stupid!"

"Weasel!"

"Idiot!"

"Kol, leave Charlotte alone!" Elijah snapped. Kol sulked and moved away from Elijah and beside Jessica instead.

"Asshole..." Kol muttered to himself even though he could see Elijah's annoyed expression.

"Don't push it." Jessica said to him. He clearly wasn't amused.

"It's not fair! She started it!" Kol suddenly proclaimed and pointed at Charlotte.

"We're just going to go out for fresh air!" Jessica said whilst pulling Kol out of the kitchen and outside.

"Charlotte started it..."

"Fine," Jessica agreed, shrugging slightly. "Charlotte started it."

"Why are you agreeing?" Kol asked curiously.

"Because she actually did start it."

"Then why did Elijah stick up for her!?"

"I don't know! You know they've been getting closer and closer each day."

"She can keep him. Quite literally, as well. I never want to see him again."

"Kol, you don't mean that..." Jessica glanced at him; she had a look of uncertainty.

"Yes, I do. He's no brother of mine." Kol crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Just because he defended Charlotte and not you?" Jessica enquired.

"No. Well, that's one of the reasons. He always thinks that because he's older he's the boss, not to mention he's always telling me off." Kol explained.

"To be fair, you do sometimes ask for it. And, I tell you off as well." Jessica pointed out.

"I don't mind it when you do it because you're nice about it... Well, you're not. But, I don't mind because it's you." Kol shrugged innocently, "I'm not looking for more tomb stones with him. I'll only end up leaving him... It there."

"Come on, don't be like this." Jessica rolled her eyes slightly. "You'll regret it."

"No, I won't. Trust me on this." Kol nodded.

"It looks like I'll be the one searching for tomb stones with you then."

"Don't you have to stay here?"

"Charlotte and Elijah will be here. If we go back inside will you promise to not start another argument?" Jessica noticed how Kol didn't answer. "Fine. Then, you can go and sit upstairs."

"Will I get ice cream?" Kol asked, smirking slightly.

"Go on then." Jessica smiled slightly. He quickly kissed her cheek and ran back inside, straight up the stairs after ignoring Elijah. Jessica walked into the kitchen; Charlotte and Elijah were talking. "Well... Slight change of plan."

"Kol hates me and you're now on babysitting duty." Elijah answered.

"Well... I'm sure he didn't mean it." Jessica nodded, even though she wasn't entirely sure.

"Yes I did!" They could hear Kol shout.

"I'm... Uh..." Jessica trailed off as she took some ice cream out of the fridge, along with a spoon. "I'm just going to give him this ice cream and hopefully calm him down."


	17. Chapter 17

**I like the idea of Kol being hyper, even though I'm sure that he wouldn't need anything for someone to proclaim that he's hyper. I'll have to keep that in mind for another chapter. I'm hoping to get this up to at least 20+ chapters to finish it. I literally had no inspiration for this chapter at all which is why it took so long to write. You may soon notice that I will forward it to when they are out looking for tombs – this is because otherwise it would have just been talking and I actually want to get somewhere.**

**Time to bring in OCs! For this chapter, I'm going to try and not reveal too much of who I chose so there can be a bit of a cliffy. I got a few auditions via PM and can I just say to everyone who applied, I loved all the characters. I have settled on two characters (I'm feeling generous) but if I didn't chose yours than they may be in the story at a later date. Thanks to anyone who applied and remember, there will be hope for your character!**

"Oh my God! Really? That would be great." Jessica said – she was on the phone to someone, Kol was trying to listen but she kept pushing him away for being nosey. "I'll come and visit later." Jessica said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Kol asked which some would say out of curiosity but with Kol it was probably to be nosey.

"That doesn't concern you." Jessica replied as she walked out of the room; he seemed to follow closely behind.

"Just being friendly, lo-" Kol began with a smirk.

"Don't start." Jessica warned, interrupting him. "Is there a reason that you're standing like, super close to me? I can't walk down the stairs with you pretty much glued to me."

"Actually... Can you just see if Elijah's down there?" Kol asked as he glanced down the stairs, "I'm still not talking to him."

"But he's your brother, I'm sure he's got you out of a lot of things... He got you out of the coffin," Jessica pointed out. "Fine, I'll go and see if he's there. It's not like we'll be staying here anyway. Aren't we going to find a tomb?" Jessica continued to go down stairs, this time, Kol held back. She checked around, mainly the kitchen and living room. "Elijah's not here. Only Charlotte, Val and Madison are."

Eventually, Kol did go downstairs and constantly complained about how Elijah treated him like a child.

"How about this one?" Kol asked, looking at an old tomb.

"Aren't all tombs the same?" Jessica wondered, "Besides, wouldn't it be easier to dunk this bitch in Mystic Falls?"

"I like the way you describe that..."

"Because," Jessica continued, ignoring Kol's comment. "How would we even lead him here? It would make more sense just to let him rot away back at home... Plus, I need to go there to visit someone."

"Why?"

"Don't be so nosey! I do have friends which I like to talk to. I'm mainly with Charlotte and rarely see anyone else..." Jessica trailed off before nodding.

"Right... Do you think Elijah's being harsh on me?" Kol smirked slightly when he saw Jessica roll her eyes.

"Stop going on about it. You had an argument, so what? Actually, to be honest, it wasn't even an argument but my point is that you're family. You can't ignore him forever..." Jessica pointed out but it seemed that Kol was having none of it.

"I technically can!" Kol pretty much declared, "He always treats me as a child. All because I'm younger than him!"

"I thought it was because you act immature most of the time," Jessica noticed the glare she got, "I said most of the time! And, for the record, I don't think you're immature at all. You mess around and argue with Charlotte but, you're not immature."

"I think this is all due to everything I done when I was human," Kol continued, "But guess what? I'm not human anymore!"

"I think we all know that, Kol. You never let us forget it... What did you do when you were human?" Jessica paused for a moment, "Wait, do I even want to know?"

"There was this one time when Finn fell asleep on the beach and I thought he was dead... So I just left him there!" Kol nodded with a cheerful grin.

"Um..." Jessica was pretty much speechless. "So, how old were you when that happened?"

"1 year... Before I was turned into a vampire..." Kol admitted. They were about to continue their journey until they were interrupted by shouting.

"Jess! The most embarrassing thing just happened!" It was Charlotte. "I thought that a fat woman was pregnant and congratulated her, I mean, honestly!" Charlotte was waving her arms around whilst complaining and pacing, "I wish the ground would just swallow me up!" With that, she was suddenly screaming and seemed to have fallen down.

"Do I even want to know what happened...?" Kol asked. Before he could even walk the other way, Jessica had pulled him along with her to see what happened to Charlotte. It seems that she had fallen down a hole. "Maybe we should just go to Mystic Falls now..."

**I know this chapter sucked. I have writer's block but was determined to post a new chapter. So, any ideas to make it more entertaining? Like, just small things to include to fill in the chapters. So far, all I plan on doing is Jessica meeting her friend *cough* OC *cough*, getting rid of the hunter and little things like the rest of Jess' family going home... Good news, I do plan on making a sequel! **


	18. Chapter 18

**This is forwarded to Mystic Falls. Same day, just skipping the car journey. I am going to bring more than one of your OC's in, just bare with so I can fit them in with the story. **

The town square; the place that everyone ended up meeting their friends or acquaintances. Kol and Jessica were stood by the fountain, laughing as they recalled the time that Charlotte walked onto it without realizing. Although Jessica wasn't there, Kol had took a video of it; no surprise.

"You're so mean!" Jessica exclaimed, even though she was still laughing.

"At least I didn't put it on Facebook..." Kol defended, trailing off. "I put it on YouTube instead."

"Oh my God!"

They both turned around. To see, none other, than Eric.

"It's me, Eric!" Eric exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"We know who you are..." Jessica trailed off.

"Where have you two lovebirds been lately?" Before either of them could answer, Eric was asking more questions. "Did you have fun? I saw your Facebook status. Why didn't you tell me? Or text back?"

"We've been pretty busy..." Kol answered, smirking slightly.

"Guess what just happened?" Eric was about to explain, before a sick looking Toby and freaked out looking Charlotte approached the trio.

"Toby puked at the movies..." Charlotte trailed off, looking like she was in shock. "It was zombie movie... There was kicking and punching and blood and guts!" The look of embarrassment on Toby's face said it all.

"I was sick before the movie!" Toby defended.

"Yeah, we knew that..." Jessica trailed off and glanced over at Kol, who seemed to be whispering with Eric. Slowly, she edged away from the fountain. As did Toby, who noticed her expression. Charlotte stayed put near the fountain, talking on the phone.

"Hey, Elijah... Since you're not answering your calls, I've been leaving you voicemails, as you may know. We're back in Mystic Falls! Kol and Jess left me in Georgia at first... In a ditch. But, Madison and Val took me home and their staying with me! Guess what happened at the zombie movie? Well," Charlotte begun before she went soaring through the air, landing in the fountain. She let out a piercing scream. "KOL MIKAELSON! You have ruined my Jimmy Choos! Oh... Oh my... My... God... My phone!" Even though she was still sat in the fountain, she was frantically tapping on her phone. "It's not working... It's not working!" Charlotte cried, not noticing the pictures that Eric was taking.

"Yearbook opportunity!" Eric exclaimed, getting a high-five from Kol and Jessica. Toby was still looking embarrassed and trying to not laugh at the whole situation.

"It's not funny!" Charlotte screamed; there was silence... Before they all started laughing this time with Toby joining in.

"Good luck, Charlotte." Jessica said with a slight smirk, dragging Kol away with her.

By the time that Jessica had arrived home, Kol had swaggered off to find and talk to Rebekah.

"Jess!?" Suddenly, a blonde haired girl jumped in front of her. She was slim, blue eyed and short. About the same height as Jessica.

"Dakota!?" Jessica grinned before being pulled into a hug by this girl, who was otherwise known as Dakota. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my besties, duh!" Dakota exclaimed, laughing lightly. "Oliver phoned. He explained the whole situation. From you dating an Original to that hunter being on the loose. It was only a couple of months ago he was in New Jersey and kept following me around. I reckon he got bored though... So, which Original are you dating? Oliver wouldn't tell me..."

"Would you go completely mad if I told you?"

"Of course not, Jess. Friends don't do that."

"Kol."

"WHAT!?"

"What happened to 'friends don't do that'?"

"You've let him penetrate your mind, haven't you?"

"Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'."

"As your friend, I will not judge you. I will however point out that he was the one who told the town in 1801 that I was a witch. I was almost burnt at stake!" Dakota exclaimed, although it wouldn't have harmed her.

"You know Kol?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Knew," Dakota corrected as they begun to walk into the house. "He was buddies with the guy I was going out with at that time. Travis, I think his name was. I don't remember. We broke up after I got accused of being a witch. Turns out that he was sleeping with the slutty Helen anyway. I am, so glad, that the woman is dead. I danced on her grave, you know?"

"Yeah... Kol tends to annoy people... A lot." Jessica nodded slightly and couldn't help but role her eyes. "He's not that bad though."

"How's Charlotte? I heard about the death of her father. I must say, I was rather surprised to hear about the way he died."

"I think all of us were," Jessica pointed out, sitting on the couch. Dakota delicately took a seat beside her. "I think she's holding in there. Elijah, as in the big brother Original, has helped her out a lot. Kol only recently pushed her in the fountain though, so God knows how she's feeling right now."

"I see he hasn't matured." Dakota commented with an eye roll.

"Nope. Well... I don't know. He can be quite immature but at the same time he does know how to be responsible, not only for himself but for me and Rebekah. I know that he's quite protective over her." Jessica exclaimed with a nod.

"I remember Rebekah! She was really upset when I met her because she found a kitten and Klaus killed it!" Dakota exclaimed with a grin, before frowning slightly. "I think she named him Whiskers..."

They were shortly interrupted by knock on the door. This person kept knocking until Dakota answered the door.

"Eric, you dork, what do you want?" Jessica asked but didn't get an answer. Eric was too busy trying to look cool by leaning against the door frame and swishing his hair.

"Who's this Turkish-delight then?" He asked with a grin, looking at Dakota.

"...'Turkish-delight'?" Dakota asked after a pause, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Heffenheffer. Eric Heffenheffer."

"Dakota Conweller, pleasure I'm sure." Dakota replied as she took a step back, glancing over at Jessica; she had a look of worry, fear and embarrassment about her.

"Just ignore him... He watches a lot of action movies. Come in, nerd."

Dakota took her place back beside Jessica and Eric sat opposite, blatantly trying to chat Dakota up. It was failing. It turns out that Eric was running from Charlotte, who desperately wanted him to delete the pictures of her in the fountain. A ring was heard from a phone.

"Saved by the bell!" Dakota quietly exclaimed happily to herself.

Eric glanced at Jessica, which at first she didn't realize why. "Oh!" She noticed, grinning slightly as she grabbed her phone.

"Who is it?"

"Eric, don't be nosey."Jessica said with a slight smirk as she tapped at her phone. At first, she would have thought it was Charlotte but then remembered her phone was damaged. It was Kol:

'I have a surprise.'


	19. Chapter 19

**If this chapter has loads of typos then I apologise. I am not in a fit state. The TVD finale messed me up. I'm trying to calm myself with Kol, though.**

**I've twigged the story line a bit. I've forgotten most of the episode so from here and on wards, things might not be as they are in the show. Nothing major, just small things.**

"You know, you could have probably rephrased your text so it didn't sound as sexual..." Jessica trailed off as she sat beside Kol in the Grill.

"That wasn't my intention, but, you know; if the shoe fits." Kol said with a smirk.

"I haven't got time for your sarcasm right now, okay? One of my best friends has just returned to Mystic Falls, only to be hit on by one of my other best friends; meaning Eric. I don't even think I should have left them alone, he started quoting Shakespeare and singing High School Musical..." Jessica paused to roll her eyes, "Anyway, what is it that you wanted?"

Kol studied her for a moment before tilting his head to the side. "Did you know that you tend to babble on?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Not now, Kol. Can I just check that whatever you've done won't involve me?" Jessica asked, before adding, "At all."

"Um..." Kol trailed off, "Uh... Um... It depends how you see it. See, I visited my darling sister Rebekah. Well, I had to un-dagger her first but nevertheless, we may have watched too much CSI. Actually, this part isn't relevant, I'll tell you another time. Basically, I managed to get the stake that kills me off of her. Not just me, all of my family. Anyway, I was thinking, why don't we just get the blade off of the angel hunter?" Kol asked before glancing around and reaching into his pocket. "Happy birthday!" He said sarcastically before putting the blade on the bar counter.

"Oh my God, how did you get that!?" Jessica immediately asked before picking it up.

"I might have stabbed him with the stake... But, I healed him with a bit of my blood, if you wanted to know. Now no one will die when the spell is done," Kol pointed out.

Jessica smirked slightly, "Kol Mikaelson... Do you 'care'?"

Kol showed a small smile. "You know I care about you, Jess. Just, keep that safe, okay? We don't need any angels dying anytime soon."

"What do you intend on doing with the stake then? I don't think you'd use it on your family, would you?"

"No, I just use it as a threat. Rebekah's my first victim."

"How about you give it to me, you know, for safe keeping?"

"No." Jessica raised an eyebrow slightly at his answer. "I just want to keep it with me for a while, okay? At least until things have calmed down. Come on, I'll take you home and look after this until we get there." Kol said as he put the blade back into his jacket pocket.

They left the Grill, walking back to the Fell residence. When walking along the streets, Jessica couldn't help but wonder something. "So, why are you so scared of this Silas?" She asked curiously.

"Many years ago, I travelled with witches. They told me about the first ever immortal; Silas. If he is awoken, it is sure that he will leash hell on Earth. No one would be safe."

"Wait, how did you even know that Silas exists?"

"How do we all exist? No one believes that vampires are real yet, here I am. Silas can't be woken. I'm going to make sure of that."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Jessica replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "He's probably just the supernatural version of the boogie man, who doesn't exist."

"Right..." Kol trailed off, "But the devil is real?"

Jessica nodded, "Yeah... I'll tell you about that another time and you can tell me more about Silas. He's still not real though. He was just made up to scare people like you."

"I'm not scared!" Kol quickly defended.

"I could say that I have a pet llama called Pepito who lives in Spain but that doesn't mean it's true," Jessica pointed out, laughing lightly.

"That makes no sense... Why would you call a llama Pepito?" Kol asked, almost curiously.

"I didn't mean it-"

"Why a llama? Why not a parrot?"

"It's a figure of speech..."

"Why would you give a Spanish llama a Mexican name?"

"Oh my God, I give up!" Jessica said, rolling her eyes slightly. "Just... Forget about the whole llama thing. My point is, if you're going to lie, at least make it believable."

Kol paused for a moment, before looking confused. "Pepito the llama isn't believable though..."

At this point, Jessica decided to not answer that and literally give up with trying to explain something very simple to Kol.

**I know, it's short. I wanted to update before going back to school and have literally run out of ideas to fill in the rest of the story. I apologise in advance for... Well, everything. **

**Bucketful of soz for not updating in a while, I have final exams the next couple of weeks. I will be officially finishing school on the 18****th**** of June, after my last exam. After then, updates should be quicker.**

**However, I'll try and get chapters done in study time when I take a small break or something. ^.^**

**If you ever want to know when I'll update or see a lot of things about Nate/Kol just follow my Twitter ( kirsty_stardust). I'll answer you and follow back.**

**~shine-of-a-star**


End file.
